Metamorphosis
by Pyewacket75
Summary: AU. Dr. Ella Rogan is a woman on the run from her abusive husband. Can she start over with a new life in Princeton, NJ and keep her secrets safe? Read and find out! Co-written with the lovely Hughville and rated M just because we can.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: We're baaaaaack. Did you miss us? We missed you, which is why we're posting this before the story is finished, but don't worry. It will have an ending. In the meantime, just sit back and chill :) This is a long one :)**_

_**And now for the formal garbage...**_

_**Disclaimer: Hughville and I don't own House or its characters. They belong to FOX. The other characters are ours, though. That is all.**_

**Chapter One**

The faint swish of a scrub brush against the floor was all she could hear. No bird song, neighborhood noises or traffic sounds intruded. The small, two bedroom house sat far back from the road in an empty field. The nearest neighbor was over a mile away.

_"One more week,"_ Ella Rogan thought as she scrubbed the kitchen floor. Unbeknownst to her husband Alec, she had been planning her escape for months. She had plenty of cash stored away in a shoe box hidden in her vegetable garden, as well as a Swiss bank account which held a healthy sum from an inheritance, and, more importantly, a plan.

Simply leaving Alec and filing for divorce wouldn't be enough. She needed to disappear so no one would think to look for her. She absolutely couldn't take a chance with that part of the plan.

When she first met Alec, he was charming, loving, and kind. His single-minded pursuit of her was flattering and within a matter of months they were married. However, a few months into the marriage, he began to mock and belittle her. He soon shut her off from all her family and friends and forced her to quit her job as a doctor, sell her beloved car and funneling all her money into his own bank account. He claimed it was for tax purposes and it would save them money. After all, he was the husband, and told her she didn't need to worry about such things, because he would take care of her. She soon found out that his brand of "taking care of her" was beating her into compliance.

The first time it happened she called the police. When they came out to investigate, Alec convinced them she fell. Since he was a Lieutenant on the police force, she soon learned they would do nothing to help her. Nobody questioned or stood up to Alec Rogan. He was the boss; at the precinct and at home.

A year went by, and then several before Ella realized that if she didn't get away from Alec, he'd kill her. While there were times she wished he would, she began to devise a plan. She knew from listening to Alec brag about his work that she needed an emergency cash fund that would be impossible to trace. After taking small amounts of cash from his wallet every so often, and getting cash back at the store when she'd buy the groceries, she soon had enough to make her escape.

Alec didn't know about the inheritance from her great aunt, Jessie. Ella hid the letter informing her of her beloved aunt's death and the large sum of money she left Ella. Aunt Jessie suspected something was off with Alec from the day she met him. Oh, how Ella wished she heeded her aunt's warnings! At the time, she was blinded by Alec's affections and attentiveness. Ella was under no illusions about her looks and personality. A man as powerful and charismatic as Alec never even glanced her way. She always wondered what he saw in her. She was average height with brown hair and brown eyes and she wore glasses that made her look owlish. She was also shy and quiet so most men overlooked her, but she somehow caught Alec's eye.

Now she realized he somehow knew he could control her. He sensed her low self esteem and desire to please people and took advantage of it.

Ella finished cleaning the kitchen and moved on to the living room. Alec would inspect the entire house when he came home. If there was even one small thing not to his liking, he would punish her, and his punishments were horrible. However, he was smart about it, and any bruises he inflicted on her were never visible and could always be covered up by clothing.

XXXX

"I have to leave on an undercover mission on Monday ," Alec told her as they ate dinner.

She could barely control her excitement but she merely looked at him. _Finally! _She'd be free of him and able to put the final touches on her escape plan.

"Oh? How long will you be away?" she asked as she pasted a frown on her face, but inside, her mind was racing.

"A month, maybe more."

"Oh, that sounds like it's going to be intense."

Alec scoffed. "Like you would know anything about what I do."

"I watch TV," she said, eyes cast downward.

"What I do and what you see on TV are not the same. Seriously Ella, you can't believe any of that shit you see on those true crime shows you watch. I don't get DNA results within an hour."

"I know," she nodded. "But it's still dangerous."

"It's what I do," he said as he puffed his chest out a little. "And I'm damn good at it. I'm the reason why the good citizens of Colorado Springs sleep well at night."

"I know. You're very good at your job." _Just like I was at mine_, she thought, sullenly.

"That's right. Anyway, like I was saying, I don't know how long I'm going to be away, so I asked Holly to stay and keep you company. She needs a break from that fawning pussy she married."

It suddenly felt like she was on a carousel spinning out of control and she closed her eyes. Alec's sister, Holly, was an entitled, spoiled brat who enjoyed nothing more than bullying Ella. Holly knew all Ella's weak spots and she took pleasure in poking at them with a sharp stick.

"What?" he demanded. "Is there a problem?"

"I can cope just fine on my own," she mumbled. "Holly doesn't need to come here."

"Well she is, so I don't want to hear another word about it. Someone needs to keep an eye on you so you don't do something stupid like burn the fucking house down." He looked at her suspiciously and Ella felt her heart begin to pound. "Don't you like Holly?"

Ella shrugged but kept her eyes downcast. He was baiting her, giving her a reason to talk back so he'd have an excuse to hit her. It was a game he liked to play and she wasn't going to engage. "She doesn't seem to like me."

"Of course she doesn't. She's beautiful, smart and can have any man she wants, unlike you. So you best be nice to her because if you're not, I'll hear about it."

"I'll bet," she mumbled. _And what are you going to do then? Leave your sooooo important undercover mission to come and beat some sense into me?_ she thought to herself. Suddenly, Alec gripped her chin and jerked her head up so she was forced to look at him.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"What did you say?" he growled as he stood and loomed over her.

"Nothing."

She knew he didn't believe her, but he released her. "Clean this mess up. Holly will be here in the morning so clean up the guest room too. It's bad enough I have to live in filth. She shouldn't have to."

"Okay," she said as she got up and started to gather up the dirty plates. She knew what was coming later and she tried not to think about it. Sex with Alec was rough and painful; nothing like she read about in books. Of course she had no one to compare him to. She was a virgin on her wedding night and hadn't been with anyone but Alec. Still, she knew there had to be more to sex and lovemaking than the five minutes Alec believed it to be.

Starting on the dishes, she didn't have time to dwell on it. She took her time cleaning the guest bedroom and changed the sheets before she heard him calling her to bed.

Sighing, she resigned herself to sleeping with the enemy. It wouldn't be for much longer.

"Get undressed and get into bed," he ordered as he sat in bed and watched her. She quickly undressed and then he was on her. "Come on, Ella...get excited at least..."

_Hard to get excited when there's no time to get excited_, she thought as he rubbed his half-erect cock against her thigh like a dog in heat while he roughly caressed her breasts.

He started panting as he kept thrusting and came all over her leg. "Unnghh damnit!"

"It's okay," she said as she reached for some tissues.

"Oh fuck off," he snapped as he rolled away from her. "If you were sexier, then I'd be able to get harder. Why don't you make an effort? When Holly gets here she can give you some tips. She's never had any problem getting a man excited. Even if they are all pussies."

Ella was tempted to know how he knew that but she didn't dare ask. She wasn't sure she wanted to know.

XXX

In Princeton, New Jersey, Greg House sat on his couch, sipping a tumbler of scotch as he mulled over the events of the past couple of weeks. His ankle still ached from the tripwire the other day. Why Cuddy chose to even put one in the doorway of his office was a mystery, but she so loved her torments. She didn't need a reason to do most of the things she did, she did them because she could. The same went for putting Out of Order signs on the elevators so he'd have to take the stairs. Of course, taking his cane was probably the worst thing she did. He finally found it in a supply closet on the second floor. It was agony trying to walk until he found it, especially since she removed anything that he could use as a cane.

Their relationship started out with flirty banter. At least he thought it was flirty until Wilson commented that she seemed to be verbally abusing House. After the trip wire, Wilson finally went to the board of directors at the hospital with a long list of her abusiveness and reported Cuddy. After an investigation, they fired her and refused to give her a letter of recommendation. They wanted House to press criminal charges but he wasn't sure. Cuddy called him when they fired her and told him how much she loved him. When would he find someone to love him again? Cuddy was right. She did him a favor by hiring him and dating him because no one else wanted a miserable old cripple. Finally, WIlson convinced him and he pressed charges. He heard nothing more from Cuddy and figured she was in jail.

The phone rang and he considered ignoring it. When he heard Wilson's voice on the answering machine, he picked up the phone.

"What?" he asked. "I'm trying to get drunk."

"Well, don't," Wilson told him. "Get out of your apartment. Cuddy was seen buying jerry cans full of gasoline. The police think she may be coming after you. They're sending a cop over to wait at your place. You need to come out the back. I'm waiting for you."

"Seriously? She's a little high strung but she's not homicidal."

A knock sounded at the door and House slowly got up to answer it.

"Doctor House," the man said as he flashed his badge. "I'm Detective Frye. You need to leave. Now. Your friend is waiting out back for you."

House frowned. "Seriously?"

"Doctor Cuddy is on her way over here."

"Yeah, that's the word on the street. So now that you're here to protect me, I can stay."

Frye pushed past him and grabbed House's jacket and cane that were by the door. "Seriously, Dr. House. We have to go. Now."

House shrugged, took the cane and walked with Frye down the hallway to the back exit where Wilson was waiting for him. Frye got into his own car and they peeled away from the curb just as the perimeter of the apartment building went up in flames.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thanks everyone for reading the first chapter. RL is kinda busy so replying to reviews isn't possible at this time, but we're glad you enjoyed chapter 1. Onward we go!**_

**Chapter Two**

Ella sat on the couch as Holly prattled on about her husband, her latest car, and other nonsense. Earlier, she'd ground up three pain pills and put them in Holly's wine. She just hoped she added enough since Holly was such a heavy drinker. Her tolerance was probably a lot higher than most.

She watched Holly as she yammered on, waiting for a sign that the drugs were working. Holly arrived two days ago and started in on Ella immediately. It drove Ella crazy that she spent hours in the bathroom putting on makeup and getting dressed up just to sit on the couch and ramble on with her ridiculous stories and complaints. She made digs about Ella's hair, clothes, voice, cooking and even the way she sat. In some ways, Holly was worse than her younger brother. Just the sound of her voice made Ella want to punch her in the throat.

Finally, Holly began to yawn. Her wine glass was finally empty.

"Instead of sitting there like a lump, go get me more of that cheap ass wine," she said slurring her words slightly as she held out her glass.

Ella stood, took the glass and looked down at her. "Alec loves this wine."

Holly struggled to keep her eyes open. "At least he has good taste."

Ella shook her head. How typical of her sister-in-law. If Alec loved it, then Holly loved it even if she initially said she hated it.

In the kitchen, Ella ground up two more pills and stirred them into the wine. She took the glass to her sister-in-law and sat down next to her.

"Why don't you wear makeup?" Holly asked with a sneer before taking a long sip. "You could at least try to look a little better for Alec. I will never understand why he married you."

_Because he's a controlling asshole_, Ella thought. _And I wish I could see the looks on your faces when they tell you I'm dead, and that Alec's precious Mercedes is gone, too._ The thought made her smile.

Again, Holly drained her glass but then she just sat there. She blinked a few times and Ella watched her carefully. Slowly, Holly's eyes closed and Ella let her slide off the couch, onto the floor. Without any hesitation, Ella checked Holly's vitals and then ran for her bag and money. Once she had everything, she grabbed the car keys and quietly drove away, not looking back. Traffic was unusually quiet that time of day and there was no traffic in the mountains. She parked the car on the edge of the cliff, put it in neutral and then pushed the car over. It plunged down the embankment and exploded in a spectacular fashion while Ella watched. She couldn't help but smile as she picked up her things and walked back into town. Buying a one-way bus ticket under the name of Hope Martin, she took a seat at the back, a cowboy hat dipped low over her eyes and watched the scenery of Colorado Springs disappear behind her.

XXXX

Summer in Princeton was hot and humid, but Ella still wore long sleeved shirts and pants. She just put down a first and last month deposit on an apartment on Baker Street. Ella was grateful there wasn't a security deposit required. She never got that back when she rented places before her marriage.

"You're lucky," the building manager told her, "we had a big fire a couple months ago and we just got this place fixed up. Your apartment only had a bit of damage but Dr. House's was gutted. His place is still being fixed up and he'll be back in a week or so."

Ella stared at him in shock. "Jesus. Was it a gas leak or something?"

"Or something. I heard it was a crazy ex-girlfriend. Lit the place up."

"Am I safe here?" she asked as she nervously looked around.

"Oh yeah. This is a nice part of town. You'll be fine. Most of the tenants here own their places, like Dr. House, but some, like you, just rent."

"When can I move in?" Ella asked.

The man's chattiness made her a little uncomfortable. When Alec came looking for her, and he would, the less people who could identify her the better.

"Tomorrow, if you want. It's not big. Just a studio but it's furnished just like you wanted," the building manager told her. He looked over his shoulder and past to her to someone who just entered the building. "Hey, Doc. They're still working on your place. You need to get in?"

Ella turned to see who he was talking to and was momentarily stunned. At the end of the hallway stood the most gorgeous man she ever saw. He was even better looking than Alec. His eyes were the most beautiful, intense shade of blue. He was tall, much taller than Alec and had broad shoulders, muscular arms and long legs. He leaned on a cane and she saw he had long, tapered fingers. His hair was a shade or two lighter brown than hers and his beard was perfect; not too full and not too sparse. She wondered how those long fingers would feel moving over her body as his mouth and beard brushed against her skin. Her skin heated up at the thought of it all and she looked down.

"Yeah, I need to get in for a minute," he said and to Ella his voice sounded like smooth silk.

"Uh, Doctor House this is your new neighbor, Hope Martin," the building manager said as he pulled a key ring from his pocket.

"Call me House," he said to Ella. "Everyone does. You aren't noisy, are you?"

Ella looked up and shook her head.

"Good," he said and was gone.

Ella released the breath she didn't know she was holding and went into her own apartment. It was small, but it was clean and there was still a scent of fresh paint in the air. The furniture was old but comfortable and she took a seat on the couch, pulled out her laptop and began the search for a job. She really wanted to get back to practicing medicine. Before she married Alec, she enjoyed being a general practitioner at a clinic. She liked the variety of the cases that came in on a regular basis. She saw there was an opening at the PPTH free clinic for a nurse and she quickly applied. A few hours later, she got a response from James Wilson, Dean of Medicine, offering her an interview.

Luckily for Ella, she could practice medicine again in the state of New Jersey with a new medical license as a registered nurse. It would be too easy for Alec to track her down as a doctor but as a nurse, with a different name, it would be a dead end.

* * *

The next morning, she waited outside the Dean's office for her interview and saw the handsome Dr. House in there, talking to him. Dr. House sat with his feet on Dr. Wilson's desk so she wondered if they were also friends.

When House limped out of the office, he looked right at her. "Are you stalking me?"

She looked startled. "What? No!"

He smirked and looked her up and down. She squirmed a bit.

"Then why are you here?" he asked with amusement.

"I'm here for an interview."

He looked her up and down once again. "You're a doctor?"

"A nurse. I'm applying for a position at the clinic."

"Well, don't let this place fool you. It looks nice on the surface but it can be toxic. Good luck." Then he limped away as Wilson came out to call her for the interview.

"Hope Martin?" he inquired as he extended his hand out to her.

"Yes, are you Dr. Wilson?" she asked as she shook his hand and tried to hide her blush. Of course he was Dr. Wilson. She still hated that good looking men could make her so nervous.

"I am, come into my office."

She thought he looked young to be a Dean of Medicine but, as she learned from Alec, looks could be deceiving. She sat quietly while he looked over her fake resume.

"Not a lot of work experience here," he commented.

"I took time off when I got married and then I quit work to make a home for my late husband."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you."

"Well, we need more nurses in our clinic. It can be long hours and weekends. I hope you're okay with that."

Ella nodded. "Yes, that's fine."

"The clinic closes early on the weekend so you'll have some sort of a life," Wilson smirked.

_A life of hiding_, she thought as she nodded. "I understand. I worked in a clinic for five years before I was married. I liked the atmosphere."

"Well, the job is yours if you want it, Nurse Martin." He slid a contract across the desk towards her. "Take it home, go over it with a lawyer if you have one. If you have any questions, you can call me. When can you start?"

She shrugged. "There's no time like the present."

Ella could see he was little surprised by her eagerness but shrugged. "Hey, you live at 221C Baker Street. House lives in the same building. I see you met him outside."

Ella nodded. "And I met him yesterday when I moved in, just briefly."

"He's been staying with me while they repair his place."

"You're friends then. That's nice."

Wilson smirked again but his eyes twinkled. "You could say that. I'm counting the days to when he's gone. But you didn't hear that from me."

Ella smiled broadly and nodded. "Understood, Dr. Wilson."

"You can just call me Wilson. Everyone's on a last name basis here."

"Okay...Wilson."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thank you everyone for your comments :) They're much appreciated. We hope you're enjoying the story thus far.**_

**Chapter Three**

Wilson handed Ella a new employee packet and arranged for her to get a locker, an ID and some he took her to the clinic and introduced her to Brenda, the head nurse, and a couple of the other doctors.

"Only interns and residents work in the clinic now. I'm running things differently than Dr. Cuddy. This is a teaching hospital, after all, so you won't be seeing Dr. House or any of the other tenured doctors here anymore."

"Anymore?" she questioned.

"It was one of Cuddy's torments to have House work in the clinic, even though he's a department head."

"Which department?"

"Diagnostic Medicine."

Ella's eyes widened. "He's _that_ Dr. House?"

"You've heard of him?"

"Of course I have. He's brilliant."

"His thoughts exactly," he chuckled.

"Hey, Wilson," Chase said as he walked by, leaving Ella to stare at the handsome blonde doctor.

"Chase, meet Hope Martin. She's one of the new nurses in the clinic."

"Welcome," Chase said as he smiled his most charming, panty-peeler smile. "We can never have too many pretty nurses."

Once he was gone, Wilson turned to her. "Chase works for House on his Diagnostic team but he's also a surgeon and an Intensivist. As you saw, he is very...friendly."

Ella heard the slight tone of disapproval in his voice. After living with Alec and his mercurial moods for so long, she learned to pick up on the nuances in people's voices along with certain changes in body language. She could see WIlson liked Chase but didn't necessarily approve of some things he did. She noticed it earlier when he was introducing her to Brenda. The other woman had a very high wall surrounding her and obviously kept people at arm's length. Maybe she should do that just to keep people from getting too close. Ella didn't need to get attached to anyone in case she had to escape again.

XXXX

After a long first week, all Ella wanted to do was take a long hot bath. Overall, her week went pretty well. Everyone seemed to be nice and welcoming. Dr. Wilson was a pretty laid back kind of guy, which made him seem unsuited for the role of Dean, but he was well-respected and well-liked so it worked. As for Dr. House, he seemed to run the hospital. Or rather, everyone kept a wide berth when they saw him coming. He only came down to the clinic once for a consult from another doctor, called said doctor an "idiot" for wasting his time, and then left. After that, Ella decided to stay out of his way as well. The last thing she wanted or needed was to get someone like Dr. House's attention. During one eight hour shift when she filled in on the fourth floor, she watched him belittle another doctor and made one of the nurses cry. When she mentioned it to Brenda, the other nurse merely shrugged. She seemed to be immune to him and told Ella to develop a thick skin.

As she sank underneath the hot bubbles in the tub, she tried not to think too much about the handsome Dr. House. His blue eyes haunted her thoughts and his deep voice echoed in her ears. She couldn't understand the effect he had on her from their brief meetings. Yeah, he was handsome and brilliant, but he was also a grumpy, misanthropic jerk who used his pain to give him an excuse to be that way. She could certainly understand that. When Alec was in pain from any sort of injury, he was extra mean and took it out on Ella every chance he could.

Closing her eyes, she pushed all thoughts of Dr. House and Alec from her mind. Slowly, she relaxed as the hot water and fragrant bubbles worked their magic. When the water began to cool, she quickly washed and then rinsed off. She pulled the plug from the drain and left a few bubbles clinging to the side of the tub. Alec always expected her to thoroughly clean the tub after she bathed. He claimed he didn't want to shower in the filth she left behind.

She dried off, pulled on clean panties and an oversized night shirt. Then she brushed out her hair and went out into the main room. She ordered a pizza along with a large Coke and then curled up on the day bed that doubled as a couch. Picking up her book, she settled back to read. About forty-five minutes later, a strange knock sounded on her door. It reminded her of the sound of wood against wood. When she got up and opened the door, she saw Doctor House balancing the box containing her pizza and her drink cup. He walked past her and put the it all on the small table near the back wall. Turning, he looked at her and she felt her skin heat up as his intense gaze swept over her.

"You gotta tell them the apartment number or they automatically deliver it to me," he said. "Luckily I was here to check on my apartment or you wouldn't have your dinner."

She continued to stare at him.

He sighed and leaned on his cane. "A polite person would thank me and ask me to stay."

"Thank you," she whispered.

A slight smile tugged one side of his mouth. "Why, thank you, Martin. I'd love to stay and have some pizza."

"I don't have any beer," she told him as she edged toward the table never taking her eyes off him.

He nodded and turned to leave. "I'll be right back."

Once he left, she ran into her room and changed into jeans and a t-shirt. She put up her hair into a ponytail and applied some tinted lip balm. Then she ran back out and grabbed two plates and napkins. She was opening the pizza box when he came back carrying a six-pack of beer in a bag from the convenience store on the corner. He put it on the table, sat down and grabbed two slices of pizza out of the box. She sat across from him and took one slice out.

"You can have a beer if you want," he said in between bites.

Hesitating, she reached for one and popped it open. Then she guzzled half of it down.

"Damn," House chuckled as he watched her finish the beer.

She crunched the empty beer can in her hand, tossed it over her shoulder where it landed perfectly in the trash.

"Uno mas?"

"Muy impresionante," he said pushing the box toward her. "Where'd you learn that trick?"

She shrugged and opened another beer. This one she would savor. Alec never let her drink beer. He said it was a man's drink and that kissing her was like kissing a beer bottle. Not like he knew how to kiss at all. She always had to wash all his saliva off her face after he kissed her.

"I went to college." Lifting the can, she took a sip and closed her eyes. It tasted even better than she remembered.

"You're not an alcoholic, are you?" he smirked. "I don't care if you are but you're practically making love to that can of beer."

She laughed and he tilted his head, watching her.

"That diagnosis you made the other day," she said as she took another slice of pizza. "I suggested that to the doctor but she ignored me."

His eyes became more intense. "You knew what was wrong with that patient?"

She nodded. "Once I knew all the symptoms, it was easy."

"Why aren't you a doctor?" he asked still staring at her.

Ella squirmed a bit under his keen gaze. It seemed as if he could see straight into her soul. She would have to be very careful around House. He was too observant and too smart.

"Not enough money for med school," she muttered as she shoved pizza into her mouth. "Nursing is just as important."

"Yeah, knowing how to empty those bedpans requires a lot of skill."

Shoving her plate away, she picked up her beer and took a long drink. "We do more than that."

House snorted and took the last piece of pizza.

"Why don't you use the nurses?" she asked. "I heard about you. How you make your team do the work nurses usually do." The beer bolstered her courage and she was genuinely curious. When she worked as a doctor, she relied on the nurses for so much more than taking vitals.

House shrugged. "My team know what they're doing. Nurses don't know as much."

"That's bullshit." She finished her beer, crushed the can and tossed it over her shoulder into the trash bin. House laughed softly.

"Have I hurt your delicate nurse feelings?" he asked sardonically.

She leaned forward. "I bet I am just as smart as you are. I diagnosed that patient before you even came down. I know medicine."

"Really? Well then, the next patient I get, you come up and sit in on our DDX and we'll see if you can play with the big boys."

"I will."

House smiled, wiped his mouth and stood. "Keep the beer," he told her and then he was gone.

Ella sat at the table for a long time and finished off the six-pack before turning in for the night


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Bright sunlight pierced Ella's eyes. She cracked one open and groaned. Bile rose and she staggered to the kitchen sink where she emptied her stomach.

"Figured you'd drink all the beer. You're a real lightweight."

Ella swung around unsteadily and looked at House sitting in a chair across from her rumpled bed. "How did you get in here?"

"I picked the lock." He looked alert and disgustingly pleased with her agony.

"It's been a long time," she rasped as she slowly turned back to the sink and rinsed it clean. She tried to open the cabinet containing her drinking glasses but the sun was too bright. Covering her eyes, she focused on breathing. She felt House come up behind her. The warmth of his body suffused hers as he reached above her head and opened the cabinet.

"Oh, for Christ's sake, go sit down before you fall down. I'll have you all fixed up and ready to run with the big dogs. You're sitting in on a DDX today or did you forget about that in your drunken haze?"

She slowly made her way to the couch. "You said when you have a patient."

"And I have one. A really good one. Nice and sick. Nearly dying. Best kind."

She stretched out on the day bed and pulled a pillow over her head. She was nearly asleep when the pillow was jerked from her face and a glass of foul smelling liquid was thrust under her nose. She gagged as House pulled her to a sitting position.

"Drink it all down really fast," he told her.

"It smells disgusting."

"Drink."

She looked up at him and the bright sunlight streaming in through the window cast a golden halo around him. Taking the glass she gulped down the vile liquid. She gagged a couple of times and then she began to feel better. House nudged her with his cane.

"Go shower and get dressed. I'll drive you in today," he said.

"Thank you," she told him as she got up.

Once she was dressed, they drove to the hospital. Ella didn't really understand why House showed up at her apartment or why he was interested in her medical help. Maybe he was like Alec and used charm and flattery to lure her in before crushing her. She thought about that as House pulled into his handicap parking space. House was nice in a sarcastic, sardonic way. She watched as he got out of the car and began to walk toward the entrance. Suddenly he stopped and turned back to look at her.

"Get out of the car!" he shouted impatiently. "Dying patient!"

_Okay_, she thought as she scrambled out of the car and ran to keep up with him. _Maybe he is nothing like Alec._

For some reason, she found that comforting.

XXXX

House watched Martin as she worked on the patient. She was smart, efficient and comforting to the patient and her family. In many ways, she reminded him of Cameron. However, he knew Martin was hiding something but he just wasn't sure what it was. He wanted to tire her out so she would let her guard down. Then he could find out whatever it was she didn't want anyone to know. He hoped to do it last night by waiting outside the building for her food delivery to arrive. He even bought beer to loosen her up. When that didn't work so he showed up at her place early to go through her things while she showered. The problem was she didn't have anything. There were no photos, no personal papers, not even a checkbook. She didn't even have a computer. So, he would make her work until she was exhausted and get his answers. Martin was an enigma and he hated enigmas.

Finally, she came into his office with lab reports. She laid them down on his desk and turned to leave.

"Wait," he said as he looked over the reports. "You know what's wrong with her."

"One of your team can start her on the meds," Martin told him. There were dark circles under her eyes and she yawned behind her hand.

"How are you going to get home?" he asked.

She shrugged. "The bus."

Quickly, he got up and advanced on her. He noticed her eyes widen with fear and all the color drained from her face. He stopped and she backed away her eyes never leaving his. She had the look of a trapped animal, like she did when he first saw her, and it was a little disconcerting.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he told her, holding his hands up in what he hoped was a non-threatening gesture. "I'm going to drive you home."

She shook her head. "No. I'm taking the bus."

Before he could say anything, she fled from his office. He went to the door and watched her race down the hallway to the stairwell. Leaning against the door, he folded his arms. She was afraid. Now he really wanted to know all her secrets and why she was terrified. He went down to Wilson's office and stretched out on the couch.

"You should redecorate," he commented as he began to twirl his cane over his head. "This place reeks of desperation and crazy. At least hang your sad little movie posters up."

"You obviously want to talk about something but I'm busy," Wilson told hm. "Can you come back when you're not going to make useless comments?"

"You have a very hurtful side," House pouted as he sat up. "Tell me about Martin."

Wilson waved his hand as he continued to work. "I need more information."

"That new nurse you hired for the clinic. Faith, Peace, Harmony?"

"Are you referring to Hope Martin?"

"See, you do remember her. Did you check her credentials? Call her references?"

Wilson looked up at him. "Of course I did. Everything checked out with her. Why are you so interested?"

"I don't think she's a nurse. I think she's a doctor and she running away from something."

Wilson pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes tightly. "Why do you feel the need to make up drama? Why can't you just accept that she is a good nurse? They do exist, you know."

"Well, that's just crazy talk," House said as he laid back down on the couch. "She diagnosed my patient in about twelve hours. No nurse can do that."

"Actually some can," Wilson told him. "Go home and order us dinner. I'll be home in a couple hours. Get Mexican. I'm in the mood for some mole and tacos."

"Maybe she was a doctor and lost her license for some reason. She's just too smart to be a nurse."

Wilson sighed. "Go obsess about this at home, House. And don't go to her apartment and harass her. I'm already buried in HR paperwork about you."

House got up and left without another word. Wilson shook his head.

"He's going to harass her," he sighed and went back to work.

XXXX

Ella checked the locks on her door again before removing the cushions and cover from her daybed. She got her pillows and a blanket from the small closet and crawled into bed. Curling up, she closed her eyes but all she could see was House looming over her. She rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. Alec used to do that to her. He usually beat the shit out of her but now that she thought about it, House didn't seem dangerous. He seemed more intrigued but she didn't know why. Was it because she diagnosed the patient so quickly? His team just kept throwing out diseases and not really paying attention to the symptoms written on the board. The longer Ella stared at them the more certain she was of the diagnosis. As a nurse, she could run tests on the patient and talk to her and her family. It was all so simple and she suspected Doctor House knew what the diagnosis was but wanted his team to figure it out.

When she heard the sound of wood against wood on her door, she sat up and clutched the covers to her chest. He was here but she was too scared to open the door to him.

"I know you're a doctor!" House shouted from the hallway. "Open up and answer some questions. Maybe I can help you."

The apartment was dark and Ella held her breath willing him to leave. She was too tired and he was too smart. She couldn't deal with him at the moment.

"I'm not giving up until I get answers!"

Biting her lip, she willed him to leave once again. SIlently, she got out of bed and crept to the door. She looked through the peephole and saw him turn and disappear. Once she was sure he was gone, she got back into bed. She had to avoid him. She would avoid him. Rolling on her side, she stared at the shadows on the wall. _If he found out..._she couldn't even allow herself to finish the thought. No one could find out. With that in mind, she fell into an uneasy, restless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Thanks everyone for your comments :) Here's another chapter**_

**Chapter Five**

The front door opened and Alec came into the house, dropping his bags in the foyer. "Ella! I'm home. Come get my bags and put my stuff away! And why don't I smell dinner, you lazy bitch?"

"She's gone, Alec," Holly said from the living room. He followed the sound of his sister's voice and saw her sitting on the couch with a bottle of Grey Goose tucked beside her, a glass in her hand and the television on.

"What do you mean, gone?"

"What part of gone don't you understand, fucktard? The last thing I remember was drinking your cheap ass wine. I guess I drank too much or something because I passed out. When I came to, the police were banging on the door looking for you."

"What happened? You know that I couldn't be reached while undercover."

"I know that!" Holly snapped. "I told them you were out of town and couldn't be reached, like you said. Anyway it doesn't matter. She's dead," she said with a casual shrug. "Good riddance if you ask me. She was a nobody."

Alec's rage was lost on her as she carried on, belittling his wife. Even though what she was saying about Ella was all true, she had no right to be saying those things and he backhanded her so hard her head snapped back. He knew he made a mistake when she got up and attacked him. She was tall and strong. Keeping his arms over his head, he tried to back away as blows landed on him. Holly always did this when he tried to hit her or fight back, even when they were children. She grabbed his arms, scratching him with her long, acrylic nails. All the while, she screamed at him. When she finally let him go, he stormed into his den and slammed the door shut so he could make some calls. He called his partner, Eric McLeod, to get answers.

_"I'm sorry, man,"_ Eric said. _"It was a crash. She must've taken the corner too wide or something and went off the side of the cliff. The car exploded on impact."_

"Where's her fucking body?" Alec hissed.

_"They never found her. They figure she got thrown from the car and the coyotes got her. Again, I'm sorry but you know the rules. I couldn't call you."_

"I can't believe I'm just finding out about this now. It's unforgivable."

_"But, Lieutenant…."_

"I don't want to hear your excuses, McLeod. You're done. I want your space cleared out before I get to the station tomorrow morning." Alec slammed the receiver down and rubbed his temples. Reaching into his pocket, he took out a container and dumped its contents on his desk. There were a couple grams of coke and a razorblade. After cutting off a little, he snorted a couple of lines and sat back, sniffling. Working with the DEA sometimes had its perks. He often pocketed some of the recovered drugs and nobody was the wiser. The pathetic salary they paid him wasn't nearly enough to risk his life. As far as Alec was concerned, he earned it, and he was going to take what he figured was owed to him.

That said, until he had proof Ella was really dead, he wasn't going to rest until he had her back. Then he was really going to make her sorry. On that note, he went upstairs to their bedroom and tore it apart. All her clothes were still there and nothing indicated that she had taken off. She might have been a doctor, but she wasn't smart in the ways of the world. Not enough to be able to successfully stage her own death. However, she also loved her true crime shows. Maybe she picked up some ideas from one of them. So if she wasn't at the bottom of a cliff in the Colorado mountains, where was she? Until there was a body, he wouldn't accept that she was really dead.

Where the hell was she? And how would she get the money? What would she live on? Any money she'd have would eventually be gone and she'd have to support herself. He knew how much she loved being a doctor, which is why he didn't want her to work. She was his wife and her place was at home. He didn't want her in some clinic wiping snotty noses and being coughed on every damn day. With her at home, she rarely got sick. Of course, he always got sick, but he was the breadwinner so he had to go to work. Besides, being home sick just allowed him to keep an eye on her and have her wait on him, hand and foot. That's how it had always been in his household growing up. The women took care of the men and they did what they were told if they knew what was good for them. Since Holly was still leeching off him, he would put her to work, make her earn her keep if she wanted to keep staying there. At some point she'd have to go back to her pathetic loser husband, but until that time came, she was going to do some work for him.

* * *

Ella heard the music as soon as the elevator doors opened. It was a very mellow jazz song but it was also quite catchy. She could envision herself with House in a smoky club, smoking cigars and drinking cognac. As she approached the glass windows of House's office, she saw his long legs propped on his ottoman. She stopped and closed her eyes. The music was hypnotizing and she found herself swaying along to the bassline. Alec rarely played music in the house, and when he did, it was country or showtunes, both of which she hated. Well, she didn't hate showtunes as a rule, just the ones Alec listened to. Since when was Mean Girls a musical?

She took another step and glanced into the room where she could see House sitting back in his lounger reading a medical journal while was twirling something in his free hand. She couldn't see what it was, just his long, thin fingers that moved with such dexterity she couldn't look away. Alec had shorter, pudgy fingers. Not at all attractive. He hardly ever wore his wedding ring anymore because he said her cooking made him so fat he couldn't get the ring on.

Sensing he was no longer alone, House lowered the journal and watched Martin as she stood in the hall, staring into space swaying slightly.

He called to her a couple of times before she finally came back to earth and blinked, looking at him. "Yes?"

He gestured for her to come in.

She came into the room and leaned against his desk.

"Your name isn't Hope Martin, is it?" he asked as more of an accusation than a question.

She looked more than startled. She looked scared. "Excuse me?"

"I called your name a couple of times just now while you were in the hall staring off into space. You didn't respond."

"Maybe I just didn't hear you," she said averting her eyes.

"You heard me."

"I doubt it."

"There's nothing wrong with your hearing. Let's try this again. Who are you? And don't insult my intelligence. I'm not like Wilson. I don't take anything at face value. I know you're not really a nurse so let's start with that."

"I really would rather not."

"Not tell me or you don't want to tell me here?" he asked.

"Either...or both," she said as she gave her head a shake. She looked confused and scared to death. If he was onto her, would others be, too? He had a feeling she wouldn't stick around. She'd just run.

House watched the range of expressions cross her face one by one. It was both fascinating and a little worrisome.

"Hey," he said, his voice a little quieter. "Look, it's time to go home anyway. Why don't we go get a drink? I know a great jazz club near here."

"Do they play stuff like this?" she asked, gesturing to the record player.

"You like this music?"

"Yeah. I haven't heard much jazz."

"You'll like this place then. Go get your stuff. I'll meet you out in the parking lot."

After Ella dropped off the file for one of the other doctors, she hurried back down to the locker room, grabbed her things and went outside. House was nowhere to be seen but she heard him before she saw him. The deep roar of his Repsol motorcycle was unmistakable as he pulled up to the curb, took his helmet off and offered it to her.

"Oh, no way in hell," she said as she stared at the helmet with disgust.

"It's my way or the highway, sweetie. Let's roll."

Sighing with defeat, she climbed on behind him, secured the helmet and then wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. So tight, in fact, that House had to cough.

"Not that tight," he said as he loosened her grip just a little. "There. Don't want me blacking out, do you?"

"God, no."

Chuckling, he rode slowly out of the parking lot but once he got on the open road, he sped up. Ella was both terrified and completely pumped up as House expertly weaved in and out of traffic. She wasn't sure if he always rode that way or if he was just showing off for her benefit, but as scared as she was, she loved it. The ride was much too short, however, and before she knew it, he was parking out in front of the club. When she got off and took off the helmet, House was looking at her with curiosity shining in his eyes.  
"Well?" he asked.

"What?"

"How was that?"

"Incredible, actually," she admitted.

"I thought so. We can take the long way back to our place and I'll show you what this puppy can really do."

"I'd love that. I mean, yeah it was scary, but it was more of a rush than anything I've ever experienced before. Well, next to delivering babies, that is."

They went into the club and House was glad to see it wasn't too busy and found them a seat near the back where they could talk. The loveseat was small but it was very comfortable and there were small tables on either side of them.

"What are you drinking?" House asked her as he took his jacket off. Their server came by and put down coasters.

"I'll just have a glass of wine, thanks."

"MaCallan's for me," House told their server, and she left to go get their drinks. "So," he said as he sat back and got comfortable, "let's get down to brass tacks."

"Oh God," Ella moaned. "You're like a dog with a bone, aren't you?"

"'Fraid so," he said with a wicked grin. "Look, I don't care who you are or what you did before. You didn't kill anyone, did you?"

Ella snorted. "No."

"Okay so you're not dangerous."

"No."

"So who are you running from? Your husband?" he asked.

"How did you know?"

"It's always the husband, or boyfriend, or ex-boyfriend. It must be bad if you had to change your name. But here's the thing, if you're going to lie, at least have the decency to be good at it."

Ella frowned. "Am I that obvious?"

"No, not to everyone, but I know a damsel in distress when I see one. You seemed much too smart to be a nurse. Why the step down?"

"I thought it would've been too easy for him to find me if I got my license renewed, even under a different name."

"Who's your husband?"

"He's a Lieutenant in charge of Homicide."

It made sense. If he was a cop, he'd have access to certain things she wouldn't. "And if he finds me…" she said as she lowered her head. "I'm finished."


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: We're glad you're enjoying the story. Here's another chapter! Have a great weekend!**_

**Chapter Six**

"How long were you with him?"

She sighed and House noticed the change in her immediately. "Ten years...four months..thirteen days." It was like someone talking about prison time spent. She brushed a tear away quickly and sniffled.

"How did you get away?"

"I dosed my sister-in-law, took the car and made it look like an accident."

"Where was the husband?"

"On a special undercover assignment. He had Holly come and stay to keep an eye on me. I was freaking out. I had everything meticulously planned, but I wasn't expecting Holly to be there. It was easy enough to dose her, since she's on her way to becoming an alcoholic. She would have drunk herself into a stupor and passed out eventually. I just helped her along."

House nodded, listening with rapt attention. "Where did you live before this?"

She sighed once again and drained her first glass of wine. "Can I please have another?" she asked their server as she went past.

"Of course."

Once she had a fresh glass of wine in front of her, she seemed to relax. It was Friday, she didn't have to work the next day, so if House was going to interrogate her, she was going to get smashed.

"You don't drink much, do you?" he asked her as he drained his own glass and then ordered a Coke.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Well, when I want to get hammered, wine isn't my first choice."

She shrugged and took a sip. "I like wine. It mellows me out when I'm being interrogated."

House laughed. She had a quick wit and he liked that. "Is that what you think this is?"

"Well what is it, then?"

"You're an enigma. A puzzle for me to solve. And as everyone knows, I love a good puzzle. So do you think he's looking for you?" House asked.

"I'm sure that he is. And like I said before, if he finds me, he'll kill me."

"Oh, now what kind of talk is that?"

"Well, he's a damn good detective. And I'm sure he'll get Holly to do all of his dirty work. I've been gone for almost two months. I'm surprised he hasn't found me yet."

"Did you change your appearance?"

She shrugged. "A little. But probably not enough."

"I might be able to help with that."

Ella narrowed her eyes at him in suspicion. "How?"

"Get colored contact lenses, cut and dye your hair, and turn that extra cushion for the pushin into muscle."

She looked down at herself. She had lost at least ten pounds since she left, but she could certainly stand to lose at least ten or even twenty more. Alec would probably not even notice her without her glasses, brown mousy hair or extra weight. House waited for her to think about it while he ordered her another glass of wine.

"And you'll help me?"

"I wouldn't have offered otherwise."

"How do we start?"

"Tomorrow. You'll meet me in the hospital gym at seven."

She looked skeptically at him. "You don't even get up at that hour."

"I'll get up for this."

"Okay, the gym is covered. What else?" she asked.

"We'll get your hair fixed and get you contact lenses."

"Fixed?"

"Chopped off. I'm thinking a super short cut. Like Audrey Hepburn. She was hot."

She grabbed at her hair, holding it like she was keeping it safe. "I've been growing my hair forever. I've never had it that short."

"Did I mention that you will also be a hot blonde?"

Her eyes widened. "Oh, no way."

"Do you want my help or not?"

"Of course, but…"

"Trust me, you're more likely to blend in with everyone else if you look like everyone else. Not like an old maid librarian. If numbnuts is looking for you, it won't be as easy to spot you in a crowd if he's looking for a brown-haired, chubby mouse in glasses. Make sense?"

"Yeah, it does," she sighed. The chubby mouse comment stung even though she knew he was right.

"Where did you live before?"

"Colorado Springs."

"Long way from home. Why didn't you just go up to Canada?"

"I thought about it but... " she said as she shrugged, "too close, and too cold."

"You have cold winters in Colorado," he laughed.

"It was too hard to get a new passport. And I couldn't bring mine with me. I had to make it look like it was an accident. If I took those personal things, he'd know."

"Good point."

She picked up her third glass of wine and seemed to be examining it.

"What?" House asked leaning forward and looking at her closely.

"Nothing," she said and took a sip. She was on her way to becoming seriously drunk and the more drunk she got, the better looking House became. If that's even possible, she thought to herself. The man was incredibly handsome and he didn't even know it. "How come you go around wrinkled all the time?"

He shrugged. "I was hired for my medical expertise, not for what I wear."

"How come you don't wear a white coat like the other doctors?"

"It itches."

"How come you don't have a girlfriend?"

"How come you're interrogating me?" he asked, laughing.

"Just making conversation. So?"

"So, what?"

"Why don't you have a girlfriend?" she persisted.

"Who needs girlfriends when I have a pimp on speed dial?"

"What do you need hookers for? You're a good looking guy."

"Who's a cripple."

"You have a cane, so what?"

"People see me coming and turn and walk the other way."

"Well, with that grumpy expression you always have, no wonder. I'd avoid you too."

"You already do," he smirked.

"Yeah, well not anymore. You said you were going to help me."

"Are you going to let me?"

"Yes."

"Good. Finish your wine and we'll go. I'm getting tired."

They stayed until the end of the current song and then made their way outside. It was a cool night, and Ella was glad she wore her heavier jacket. "So do I get a real ride?" she asked as she climbed onto the bike behind him.

"Think you can handle it?"

"Yes."

"Okay. You asked for it. Hold on tight. And lean into the turns."

"Yes, sir."

He smirked as he started the engine and roared out of the parking lot toward the highway entrance. Ella held on for dear life as he wove in and out of traffic at high speeds. She was surprised there weren't any police around, but she was glad. She was just starting to get into it when he took the exit into town and then parked in front of their building.

"That was incredible," she said as she took off the helmet and ran her fingers through her hair.

"You should get your own bike."

"Maybe I will."

"Once we make you over, you'll be badass."

That's what she wanted. She was tired of being quiet and being ignored. She wanted to change. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but bring it on," she laughed.

"After the gym we can go to a salon at the mall. I'm sure they'll be more than happy to give you the makeover you want. If you're ready, that is."

Ella nodded. "As I'll ever be."

"I'll see you tomorrow then," House said and then disappeared into his own apartment.

* * *

It was a very long and busy weekend. House enlisted Wilson's help for Ella's new haircut and she was whisked off to a day spa outside of town.

When she came out to the reception area, House and Wilson were awestruck. Gone was the shy, mousy woman they'd known for the last couple of months. In her place was a cute blonde with a pixie cut and very angelic features.

"Wow," was all Wilson could say, and House elbowed him in the side.

"Shut up."

"What? She looks...incredible."

House had to admit that she did. "Time to pay the piper," he said as he nudged Wilson, who sighed and went to the desk to settle the very large bill.

"Where to next?" Ella asked him as she approached. House was still speechless and she smiled at him. "What? Is it too much?" she asked, touching her new short blonde hair, suddenly feeling self conscious.

"No, it's fine. You need to lose the granny glasses, though."

"I have an appointment with the eye doctor Monday after work. Hopefully I can get some colored lenses."

"Shouldn't be a problem."

Alec would never let her get contact lenses and she didn't know why. Perhaps he liked her to look the way she did so men wouldn't notice her. But as she stared at herself in the nearby mirror, she looked like a different person. In fact, if she were honest with herself, she looked beautiful. After getting contact lenses, she would focus on her body and getting in shape.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: We hope you had a good weekend! Thanks for all your comments :) Here's another chapter.**

**Chapter Seven**

"I can't believe you clowns haven't found anything!" Alec roared at his team of detectives and officers.

"That's because there's nothing to find, Lieutenant."

"You can't even find a woman's body that went over a cliff! She's not exactly a small woman."

"She wasn't in the car when we found it."

"Right. So what does that tell us? How long after the crash was the car found?" Alec demanded.

"Days. At least two or three."

Alec was livid. He would definitely give Holly what for. If it had been a few days, that gave plenty of time for anything to happen. If Ella was really dead, and went into the river, her body would have washed up somewhere. "We're dragging the river."

There was a chorus of moans amongst the people in the room, and Alec just glared at them. "Anyone got a problem with finding my wife? Or what's left of her?"

"No, sir."

"I didn't think so. Let's get on it."

Detective Marino sulked in the back of the room. He knew and genuinely liked Lt. Rogan's wife and was incensed at his boss's cold manner towards her. However, like Rogan, he didn't believe she was dead, but he'd never tell him that. He'd been doing his own digging and he had a few leads he needed to follow, but he was keeping that to himself. He had other work to do, but he wasn't giving up on Ella. He had seen the way his boss treated her and he could only imagine what went on behind closed doors.

Marino continued to work his own leads during his days off. Rogan's temper was always off the chart since no one could get any real leads. Marino sure as hell wasn't going to tell his asshole of a boss what he was doing. He didn't want Rogan to find Ella; he wanted to help her get as far away from the misogynistic abuser she married as possible. Marino's wife, Jenn, was a nurse who used to work with Ella and had orders from him to keep her ear to the ground for anything that might point to Ella's whereabouts. Though he didn't expect Jenn to find anything, he could still hope. As someone once said, "Sometimes a crowbar can't bend a cobweb, but a snowball could cause an avalanche."

XXX

Meanwhile, on the other side of the country, heads were turning every time Ella showed up at work with her new look. Five days a week she worked out in the gym at the hospital and would also meet House at lunchtime three days a week for a swim in the pool. That was always followed by her buying him lunch. After a few months, she'd lost another fifteen pounds which gave her a lean and toned figure.

"So when are you going to ask her out?" Wilson inquired. He constantly needled House about her. Normally he'd be all over Ella himself, but even though he "saw her first" as the "Guy Code" stated, he knew he'd never have a chance with her, as she seemed to regard him as her boss and nothing else. He knew she was interested in House. She was one of the few. Other than the few female patients who batted their eyelashes at him, the staff kept their distance.

"I'm not just gonna ask her out of the blue. She's not some floozy in a bar. She's the floozy I work with."

"You like her, or you wouldn't be spending so much time helping her. And she likes you or she would've told you to take a hike from the very beginning. Except now that she's hot, you don't know what to do with her."

"I think you've been nailing too many Psych nurses. They're rubbing off on you."

Wilson grinned but he didn't deny it. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"If you don't ask her out, I will. After all, I saw her first."

"Actually no, you didn't. I met her the night she moved into her apartment in my building. Anyway, it doesn't matter. She won't go out with you," House smirked. "You're the top dog. The big cheese. The head honcho-"

"I get it!" Wilson laughed shaking his head. "Besides, Hope likes you better. I see the way she looks at you. I also see the way you look at her."

"Well, she's hot now."

Wilson rolled his eyes.

"And she's smart." House inclined his head and a small smile curved his lips. "She's funny, too. Not in an obvious way; just naturally funny."

Wilson began to laugh. "Oh, you have got it bad for her! You better ask her out soon because Chase is eyeing her along with about ninety percent of the men who work here and fifteen percent of the women."

House looked at him with wide eyes. "Think she likes both?"

"She likes you."

House shook his head. "I don't know. There's something about her. An underlying fear. It's...perplexing."

"Ask her out and maybe you'll discover it. Now, go back to work. I have a meeting in ten minutes."

House got up and went out to the clinic. He saw Martin talking to a patient. Looking around the clinic, he noticed Wilson was right. Nearly all the men were watching her every move and some of the women were looking at her appreciatively. Martin, however, was completely oblivious. House knew that even with the haircut, contacts and toned up body, she didn't see herself as beautiful. Most likely she still saw the same little mousy woman when she looked in the mirror. He shook his head. Women were so odd.

When the patient walked away, House approached her. She smiled when she saw him. Leaning on his cane, he looked down at her.

"Got a minute?" he asked.

"Sure."

He inclined his head toward the lobby and led her to a quiet corner. Shifting his weight from leg to leg, he cleared his throat.

"Want to go out?" he finally asked.

Her eyes widened and he saw the brief flash of fear in her eyes.

"Or come over for take out?" he amended.

"Take-out is better. Maybe a movie? I'm sure there's something good on TiVo."

House nodded. "Sounds good. Tomorrow night? Maybe around seven?"

She nodded. "I'll come by." She shifted nervously. "I should get back to work."

He watched her stride across the lobby and enter the clinic. Twirling his cane, he smiled and then headed back upstairs to his office.

XXX

He ordered takeout from the high end Italian place outside of town and then waited for Ella to show up. When she finally did, he quickly got up from the couch and let her in. "The food's not here yet. Want some wine? I think I have a bottle of red gathering dust around somewhere."

"That would be fine. What are we having?"

"Hope you like Italian."

"I love it. I never got to…" her words died off and she looked away.

"Never got to what?"

"Nevermind. I was just...remembering."

"So tell me anyway."

She sighed. "It's just...my husband didn't like me to cook Italian because he said it was never as good as a restaurant."

"Jerk. Anything homemade is always better," House told her as they sat down on the couch.

"Sometimes. I have yet to have anyone be able to replicate KFC."

House laughed. "You like that place?"

"Doesn't everyone?"

"I guess. Whenever I eat there I hate myself."

Ella smiled coyly at him. "That's what makes it so good."

There was a knock at the door and House handed her the remote. "Find something for us to watch. I'll get the food."

She flipped through the menu and found a stand up comedy show that looked promising. House returned, sat down, took the various containers out of the bag and set them on the coffee table.

"Don't you ever eat at an actual dinner table?" she asked as she leaned forward to see what he ordered.

"And move my stuff? Pfft."

She smirked and picked up a large container of pasta with ground sausage and melted cheese. "Oh my God. You got enough food here to feed half of Jersey."

"Leftovers are always better the next day." he told her as he grabbed a container of spaghetti and meatballs. There was also chicken parmigiana, cheese stuffed ravioli in a cream sauce, cannelloni, lasagna, garlic knots and three types of cannoli. "We need wine."

She nodded, put her food back on the table and went into his kitchen. He heard her moving around as he got comfortable. When she returned, she had two glasses of wine, the bottle tucked under one arm and a roll of paper towels tucked under the other. House looked up at her as she set a glass down on the coffee table in front of him.

"So, this husband," he began. "What was the last straw? What did he do to make you decide you needed to fake your death?"


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Real life issues sent me to the ER last night with a very painful cyst. I'm okay now, with antibiotics and good drugs. That said, here's a nice long chapter. I'm going back to bed LOL. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter Eight**

Ella sighed. "I'll tell you everything and then you can contact the police if you want."

"I'm not going to call the police," he said quietly.

She turned her head slightly and looked at him. "You will when I tell you all of it." She leaned back and looked up at the ceiling. "I told you most of it but not all. He shot at me. I was working in my garden and lost track of the time. So, dinner wasn't ready. The bullet grazed my arm. He said next time he wouldn't miss."

She paused and wiped away a tear. House clenched his fists and tried to keep his anger under control. A muscle jumped in his jaw as she continued.

"He stole drugs. Lots of drugs," she continued in a flat, unemotional voice. "He also killed a few criminals and just reported that they disappeared. He'd take pictures of what he did to them just to show me what he was capable of; how powerful he was. He'd get high and brag about it. I never told anyone. Never reported him. All that evidence is still in our house. That makes me an accessory after the fact." She shook her head. "Add to that the fact I faked my own death and I'll be in prison a very long time. But he won't. You don't cross that blue line."

She laughed bitterly. "When I first met him, he was so wonderful and charming. Everyone seemed to love him. I could not believe someone like that could be interested in me. I'd never really had a boyfriend so when he asked me to marry him, I said yes. The first six months were good. Happy. Then he started to change. Started coming home drunk or high and then find some tiny thing wrong and beat the shit out of me. I had nowhere to go and he made me quit my job. I kept my medical license up to date but I can't let him find me. I really thought I was safe here. Then I met you. You are so obsessive and I tried to avoid you. I did. But then you wanted to help me. So I let you and here we are.

"Even with the changes, he'll recognize me. He's even more persistent than you are. I let myself forget that. He will find me and he will kill me." Ella shrugged. "And he'll get away with it because everyone already thinks I'm dead. I can't believe I let myself forget that but you…you made me think I could do it." She sighed again and decided to tell him the last of it. "Oh, and my name isn't Hope Martin. It's Ella. Ella Rogen."

"I'm sorry," House said softly. "You were the ultimate puzzle."

She sat silently. She knew that. He told her that but leaving House would be hard. She genuinely liked him and the attraction to him was strong.

"Are you going to run again?" he asked.

"I have to."

"I'm not going to tell anyone," he assured her.

Taking her chin in his hand, he turned her head until he could look into her eyes. Ella shivered slightly. The intense look in those electric blue eyes and his touch sent heat racing through her. He seemed to be feeling it also because he leaned forward and kissed her. Her eyes drifted closed as his lips pressed against hers. She felt his hand move to the back of her head as his other hand slipped around her waist. No one ever kissed her like this. It was the most amazing feeling. His tongue slowly tangled with hers and she wrapped her arms around him to bring him closer. Then he shifted and nibbled his way to her ear. When his warm breath flowed over it, she moaned. Things were becoming too real, too fast, and she gently shoved him away. "That's enough. I should go...leave town."

"You're safe here," he said softly. "You don't have to go. We'll all protect you. Everyone likes you. You had reasons to run. Valid reasons that anyone, even a judge, would take into account."

"I can't take that chance."

"Why? Do you really think I'd rat you out?" he asked with a frown.

Her eyes widened in fear, thinking that she must have offended him somehow and she backpedaled. "No, of course not. I just think it would be better if I left, for everyone's safety, especially yours."

"I don't see how he can track you down if you've changed your name and IDs. Did you tell anyone or even hint that you were doing this?"

"No."

"Then why would they have reason to suspect?" House asked softly.

"Alec suspects everyone and everything. It's only a matter of time before he finds me. He probably has his whole unit looking for me."

"How long has it been now?"

"About four months."

"Maybe you did a better job than you thought."

"I thought so, but I'm still worried."

"Don't worry," he said as he pulled her close again to comfort her but Ella removed his arm from her shoulders and got up.

"I should go now," she told him.

She was flustered and House found it highly amusing. "Why?"

"Because I didn't come here...to have…I didn't want..."

"Didn't you? You had to know that when a guy invites you over to watch a movie, that's code for hooking up."

Ella shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. "I guess I've been out of the game too long."

"You should get back in then," he said and then gave her the sexiest, naughtiest smile Ella had ever seen. "Because do you want to know what I think?"

She didn't, but she knew he would tell her anyway. "What?"

"I think you have a bad misconception about conception. I'm also willing to bet that Alec is the only sexual partner you've ever had."

"So what if he is?" she asked defensively as she crossed her arms.

"It just proves my point. You've been subjected to his brand of sex all that time...although I'm willing to bet it was more like rape, right?"

"Not in the beginning."

He took her hand and pulled her back down on the couch. "I'm going to tell you a secret," he whispered in her ear as he leaned in. She could feel his warm breath against her skin and his hand slid up and down her arm, his fingers barely touching her. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as his lips just barely touched her ear. She'd never experienced this with Alec in all the years she knew him. Her mouth suddenly became dry and she swallowed the lump in her throat. Surely he could hear her heart beating. She could hear her blood whooshing in her ears as well. Was this what it was supposed to be like?

"Why?"

"Because sharing is caring," he said as his fingers interlaced with hers.

"House…"

"Relax...Ella. I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know," she said as she remained frozen in place. "I just...I don't…"

House sighed and rested his chin on her shoulder leaning his head against hers. "My father abused me."

She stilled and her breathing became shallow. "He did?"

"Yes. Not to the extent that asshole you married abused you but he did. No one except a random patient knows. Not even Wilson. Then I got into an abusive relationship with my boss. Again, not Wilson. She tried to blow up my apartment with me in it."

"I'm sorry," she breathed as she relaxed.

"You aren't the only one," he said. "Now, let's eat and watch the rest of the show."

She knew she should go home, but she didn't want to. House was too sexy and good looking for the likes of her. She wasn't anybody special. He deserved someone special after everything he'd been through. For some reason she could not comprehend, he wanted to be with her. Was it because they'd both been abused? Or did he see something in her that no one else seemed to see? Slowly, he moved back and then picked up his container of food. They sat on the couch, ate, and watched television. She knew he kept looking at her but she kept her eyes on the TV screen. He sat close to her and it sent all her senses into overdrive. He smelled more delicious than the food and she wanted nothing more than to grab him and kiss him.

"You're awful quiet over there," he said as he playfully nudged her.

"I'm trying to watch the show."

House picked up the remote and shut it off.

"Hey!"

"I want to hear more about what you did before. What kind of a doctor were you? What was your specialty?"

Ella sighed and stirred her pasta. "I was just a family practitioner at an urgent care clinic. My job was a cross between emergency medicine and pediatrics, as I saw more kids than adults."

"How long did you practice before that dickwad made you quit?"

"About ten years. But Alec didn't want me to work. We were going to start a family but…" her eyes blinked back tears and she quickly swept them away. "I couldn't sustain a pregnancy. I was pregnant three times in two years. I lost them all."

"There are a lot of factors which could contribute to that. Being abused is one of them."

"I know, and after I lost the second one, I told him I didn't want to try anymore. It was just too hard. He insisted we should have at least one. Why, I don't even know."

"I suppose adoption was out of the question."

"Oh hell no. It had to be his flesh and blood. Alec was obsessed with his gene pool. Anyway, after the third loss I had some serious complications which resulted in a partial hysterectomy. He was livid, but there wasn't anything I could do. I lost so much blood I almost died. I wished I had." She grabbed a paper towel and wiped away more tears.

House didn't know what else to say.

"Any more questions?" she sniffed. "Can I go?"

"You don't have to."

"I should."

"Why?"

"Because you don't need to sit here and listen to my pathetic sob story, that's why!" she ground out in frustration.

"It's not pathetic. You think any of what happened to you is your fault?"

"Partly. I couldn't be the wife he wanted me to be. I tried. I mean, really tried. Nothing I did was ever good enough. He always had something to criticize me about."

"The most insecure people always do that."

"Well I'm not putting up with it anymore. I don't need a man in my life. I was doing just fine before I met Alec," she said with a touch of defiance in her voice.

"You're doing fine now, too. And yet….here you are. In my apartment."

Ella sighed in frustration. "Why are you doing this? What's with all the questions?"

"I'm just trying to get to know you. We've had fun haven't we?"

"Yes."

"Well then, what's wrong with exploring that and taking it to a new level?"

"I'm not ready for that. I want to try standing on my own again."

"That's all you had to say. However," he said as he leaned in close to her, "if you ever feel a little peckish...I'm here for you."

His nearness was making her dizzy and she got up. "Good to know. On that note, I'm going to bed. It's been a long day and I'm exhausted."

Once she was back in the safety of her own apartment, she got dressed for bed and got under the covers. Lying there in the dark, she thought about everything House told her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Jenn Marino heard the distinct ring of the fax machine and went to check it. It wasn't unusual to get referrals or other paperwork from hospitals across the country, but one particular form caught her eye. It wasn't the form, but the handwriting. Jenn froze as she stared at it, and took a photocopy before seeing that it got to its recipient.

That night when she got home, her husband Carl was there, watching the football game. "Hey, hon," he called to her.

"Hey. You're home early."

"Yeah. Short day."

"Rogan didn't have you running circles again?"

"Not today."

"Well, I might have something for you."

He turned off the TV and gave her his undivided attention. "Oh?"

Jenn grabbed the form she copied and handed it to him. "What am I looking at here?" he asked her.

"The handwriting. It's Ella Rogan's."

"Are you sure?"

Jenn gave him a look. "I've done a lot of paperwork for the doctors at the clinic. I'd recognize that handwriting anywhere."

Carl studied it. "I'll get a specialist to look at it. Where is this?"

"Some hospital in Princeton, New Jersey."

"Do you think it's really her?"

Jenn nodded. "With absolute certainty. And if it is her, what's going to happen?"

"Well, she ran away for a reason. Rogan's an asshole. She might be his wife but it doesn't mean she has to go back to him."  
"Yeah but to him, she's his property. He'll do everything to get her back under his thumb. Carl," Jenn said as her eyes got misty, "when he finds her, he'll kill her."

Carl didn't want to admit it, but he knew she was right and he gathered her up in his arms and kissed her. "I won't let that happen."

XXX

"I want Martin on my team," House told Wilson as he breezed into his office.

"What? Why?"

House wasn't about to tell him why. "Because."

"Because isn't a valid reason. I need something else. She's not a doctor, House."

"Neither was Henry Dobson," House pointed out, referring to his short-term fellow who was nicknamed "Ridiculously Old Fraud."

"She's a nurse."

"She's smart and she knows her stuff. And last time I looked, it was MY name on the door, and MY team."

"Does she know you want her on the team?" Wilson asked.

"Not yet. I wanted to get the okay from you first."

House didn't want to tell Wilson that he felt the best way to keep Ella safe was to have her as close to him as possible. She was too exposed in the clinic. Up on the fourth floor, she'd be harder to find if her husband or anyone else came looking for her. He also wasn't going to tell Wilson anymore information than he had to. Wilson was a gossip queen and the last thing they needed was for him to run his mouth.

"I'm sure there's a method to your madness so I'm going to approve it."

"Cool. Thanks," House said and was about to make a clean getaway when Wilson called to him.

"Wait! Hang on."

House rolled his eyes. "What? I have a patient."

"What's going on with you two? Is this just a ruse because you like her, or do you genuinely believe she'd be an asset on your team?"

House merely shrugged. "Yes," he said and then he was gone as quickly as he arrived. When he returned to his office, he paged Ella to come and see him. Within five minutes, she showed up, somewhat out of breath and looking like she'd had a rough day.

"Make it quick. I'm helping out in the ER and it's crazy."

"Oh, well I won't keep you, I just wanted to ask if you wanted to grab a beer after work. I want to pick your brain about something."

She looked like she was thinking it over while he admired her form in her blue scrubs. "Is this another one of your "Netflix" dates?"

House grinned. "No. Just a drink. Geesh, so paranoid."

"After last weekend…"

"That was then."

"Oh, so you've got all the intel on me and I'm no longer a puzzle so you want something else?"

House ran his hands over his face and groaned in frustration. "Fine, no beer, I just wanted to discuss something. Why do you have to make it into some big issue?"

"Because I know you. You never do anything without some hidden agenda."

"Well this is about something else."

"Which is House-speak for hidden agenda," she said as she turned to leave. "Meet me at the park around the corner from our building."

"But it will be dark and scary," he mocked as he shivered in faux fear.

Ella groaned. "Fine. Where do you want me to meet you?"

"I'll come pick you up in the ER. What time are they releasing you?"

"Seven."

"Fine. I'll be down there at some point near or around seven."

She shook her head and left. House turned to the computer and pulled up the most recent tests results for his patient.

* * *

At nine-thirty that night, House stood staring at the symptoms on the white board when Ella walked in with her bag. He turned to look at her briefly.

"Patient took a turn and not for the better," he told her. He stepped back so she could see the board. "What do you think?"

Behind him, his team stopped shuffling papers. He ignored them and watched Ella as she looked over the symptoms.

"Are your patient's toes short and do they turn inward?" she finally asked.

"Yes," Masters said. "And she has scoliosis." She leaned forward and looked at Ella with wide eyes.

"She has Fibrodysplasia Ossificans Progressiva," Ella told him. "I hope you didn't do any biopsies did you? That makes it worse."

"How can you know that?" Foreman asked. "You're a nurse."

House watched as Ella's face changed and she swallowed as she looked down. He reached out and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Do the blood test," she said without looking up. "You'll find copies of the altered gene."

"You heard her," House said as he squeezed her shoulder. "Go test her."

"House, she's a nurse," Foreman practically whined.

"And obviously smarter than you. Go do the damn blood test!"

"I'll do it," Ella said. "Which room is she in?"

House told her and watched as she left. Then he turned on Foreman. He was still yelling when she returned with the test results.

"Um, House?"

He turned to her. "It's FOP, isn't it?"

She nodded.

Turning to Foreman, he lowered his voice. "You're fired. Get out."

"You can't fire me!" Foreman protested.

"My name on the door means I can, and I did."

Foreman got up slowly and walked to the door. "I'd go to Wilson but there's no point. He'll just side with you. I can sue you and I will."

"For what?" House drawled. "We all saw how you treated Martin. We all see how you treat everyone. Be glad I'm just firing you."

Pure hate filled Foreman's eyes. House waved at him as he walked away.

"Got an opening on my team now," he told Ella. "You want in?"

Her eyes widened. "Seriously?"

"Always."

Taub cleared his throat. "Is she going to be working as a nurse?"

House ignored him. "Well?" he asked her.

"Yes. But as a nurse," she said with a look at Taub. He smiled weakly at her.

"Welcome to the team," Chase smiled.

House gave him a dark look. "She isn't Cameron. She won't be asking to have casual sex with you and then end up marrying you."

"All I said was welcome," Chase told him with an indignant shrug.

"Why aren't you a doctor?" Masters asked.

House rolled his eyes. "Go tell the parents that their kid is going to be one big bone and then start her on corticosteroids."

Once they were gone, he looked down at Ella. "That was what I was going to ask you. If you wanted in on my team. I've been wanting to get rid of Foreman for months and you gave me that reason. You should be working on my team as a doctor though."

"I like nursing," she told him. "I'm tired. You gonna give me a ride or not?"

"I came on my bike today."

She smiled broadly. "Maybe we could stop for a burger and then take the long way home."

"Sounds like a plan."

XXX

"Do you honestly think I have what it takes to be on your team? Won't the others be mad?" Ella asked.

"I don't care if they are or not. The fact that you were able to diagnose FOP as fast as you did was enough for me. Working in urgent care over the years I'm sure you've seen plenty of stuff."

"That's an understatement."

"Masters seemed in awe of you, Chase wanted to date you and Taub...well, who cares. The point is that you gave me a valid reason to fire Foreman. I'll tolerate a lot of things, I won't tolerate disrespect."

That made her feel warm and fuzzy all over. Where had this man been all her life? Why couldn't she have met him before Alec?

House waved a hand in front of her eyes, and she blinked. "Hellooooo in there…" he teased. "Where were you just now?"

"Huh? Oh, just thinking."

"About?"

"The hell I'm about to face being a member on your team."

House grinned at her. "It will improve your resume considerably. I get applications every day."

"I'm sure you do."

"I was also thinking. I know a guy. He might be able to fix it so you can get your license to practice medicine, under your assumed name."

"I like nursing," she said indignantly.

House looked doubtful. "Really? You like dumping bedpans and inserting catheters?"

Ella chuckled. "Well no, not those things so much, but they are part of the job."

"But why should you have to deal with that when you could be a doctor again? You'd also make more money."

That got her attention.

"How much more money?"

"Enough to buy that motorcycle you've been coveting at the dealership down the street."

She grinned. "That would be nice. What about Wilson?"

"I've already run it by him and he's fine with it. I didn't tell him I was firing Foreman but I'm sure Wilson will make sure he gets a job somewhere else. Preferably on another continent."

"I don't know what to say," Ella whispered as she looked down at her half-eaten burger.

"Say you'll do it."

"And if I don't live up to your expectations?"

"Then you can go do something else. No hard feelings."

"But why me when you can literally choose anyone?"

He wasn't going to tell her he'd called her clinic to inquire about her, was told about her death, but whoever he talked to gave a glowing review of her work ethic and capabilities.

"Not everyone gets a chance at the brass ring. You're not supposed to question why I do things, rather just accept, gracefully."

"Fine, then I accept. I just hope I can live up to what you think I'm capable of."

"Don't worry about it. I think you'll do fine."

"I hope I will. And what's the deal with Masters?"

House chuckled. "Never mind her. She won't be here much longer."

"Why not?"

"She's a med student and she'll be going back to school soon."

They finished their burgers and headed back home. "Night, House," Ella said as she handed the helmet back to him. "And thanks again."

House followed her inside and saw her to her door. "That's it?"

Her heart started to race. "What's it?"

"No kiss goodnight?"

Ella backed up against the door, looking once again like a scared, trapped animal. House immediately took a step back.

"Ella… relax."

"Why do you want to ruin what we have here? I could mention that you're now my boss but I know you'll just shoot that defense down."

"You're right. Besides, I consider you more of an equal than an underling."

"Really?"

House sighed. "Look, I'm not going to inflate your ego anymore tonight. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, he turned and went back to his own apartment, shutting the door louder than usual, which caused Ella to jump. She felt bad but honestly, was getting involved with House a good idea if she was going to be working for him? She didn't think so, and spent the rest of the night tossing and turning as she rationalized her decision.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: I hope everyone had a nice weekend! I didn't LOL. But it's not a bad thing. Means I'll have more time to write. Thanks for reading/favoriting (is that even a word?) and for commenting. **_

**Chapter Ten**

"Got a minute?" Marino asked Rogan as he stepped into the man's office.

"Make it snappy."

"I just need a few days off."

"What for?"

Marino glared at him. "Why does that matter? I'm only asking for three days. It's not very busy right now so I figure it would be a good time. I'll be back before the weekend."

"Are you following any leads on Ella?"

"No, because there's nothing to follow up on. With all due respect, Lieutenant, your late wife and her body's whereabouts isn't our first priority. They sure as hell aren't mine."

Rogan got out of his chair and stood toe to toe with Marino. "The hell it isn't. What the hell do you think we've been doing these last few months?"

"_You've_ been obsessing over your late wife, _we've_ been solving cases. She's gone, Lieutenant. Why can't you just accept it?"

"Where the fuck's her body?"

"I don't know, and I honestly don't care anymore. So can I have my days off or not?"

"Oh? You want days off? Fine. You can have all the days off you want. You're fired!"

Marino snorted a laugh. "Great. Thanks, then."

He turned and walked out of Rogan's office, feeling a lot lighter than when he walked in. Sure, he wasn't happy about being fired, but he knew once he had enough intel on his now former boss, he'd be back in the unit. On his way out, he stopped at the Captain's office. "Rogan just fired me."

Captain Smith looked up from his computer. "Say again?"

"I said Rogan fired me."

"Come in, Detective. Close the door." Once the door was closed, Smith gestured to him to sit down. "Now what's this about?"

"Did you know that the homicide unit has been using all of its resources to look for the body of Rogan's late wife? He's obsessed with finding her but the rest of us aren't and I've been investigating my own cases."

"What was his reason for firing you?"

"I asked for a few days off and I put it to him straight."

"I see. Between you and me, Detective, what do you think about the Rogan case?"

"If you want my honest opinion, Captain, she's in the wind. And if she is, it begs the question, why?"

Smith nodded. "Understood. Now tell me what you know about Lt. Rogan."

Half an hour later, Marino left Captain Smith's office with his time off granted and his job still intact. Although that was just between them. He had a new assignment and he couldn't wait to get started.

XXX

"You survived week one with House on his team," Wilson said to Ella when they were in line in the cafeteria.

"And what a brutal week it was."

"He didn't fire you yet. That's encouraging."

"Do you think he will?"

"I don't put anything past House." As they found a table, Wilson told her the story of how House picked his latest team. Ella couldn't get her head around it.

"House did that? seriously?"

"Yep."

"Cheating on me with Wilson? Tsk tsk," House said as he stood next to their table, leaning heavily on his cane. Then he looked at Ella. "PET scan done?"

"Obviously, that's why I'm having lunch. Problem?"

"Nope. Just making sure you're doing your job."

"Leave her alone, House."

"Yeah, can I eat?" Ella asked.

"Are you going to the fundraiser?" House asked her.

"I wasn't planning on it."

"You gotta go," Wilson told her. "Everybody goes. And being on House's team means you definitely have to go."

"He just likes parading me in front of the donors like Cuddy did."

"Now now, House, you know you're not allowed to use the C-word in this hospital."

"Cunt?" Ella inquired.

House and Wilson both stared at Ella. Wilson's jaw dropped open and House merely grinned.

"What? From what I heard, that's what she was."

"And more," House muttered. "Anyway, you'll need a dress."

She looked anxious and House and Wilson exchanged curious glances at each other.

"What's the problem? You'll look smokin' hot."

"I haven't bought a dress for myself in...well I can't remember. I don't even know what size I am anymore."

"Well," House said as he looked her over appreciatively, "you're probably a six, but you'd look sexier in a four."

"Well if that's not sexual harassment in the workplace, I dunno what is," Wilson muttered.

"Oh relax," House told him. Then he looked at Ella. "We'll go shopping after work."

She looked skeptical. "You want to take me shopping?"

"Well you clearly have no idea what you're looking for and I do. So we'll hit the mall tonight and find you something."

"Thanks but no thanks. I can find myself a dress. I'm guessing it's a formal thing?"

Wilson nodded. "Yep."

"Fine. On that note, I'm done, and I need to get back to work. Bye," she said as she picked up her tray and left.

"Wow, you really screwed the pooch there," Wilson said.

"Oh shut up."

XXX

House locked the door of his apartment and put his keys in his pocket. At the same time, Ella was exiting her own apartment. He glanced over at her and saw that she wore a long trench coat.

"Going to the fundraiser?" he asked her.

She stared at him in his tuxedo and black bowtie, speechless for a moment. He looked incredibly sexy. While they say all men look great in a tuxedo, in House's case, that was definitely true. Alec, however, only looked like a stuffy diplomat when he dressed up. Or an undertaker. The thought made her smile a little.

"I am. You clean up pretty good, House."

"I'd say the same, but I can't see what you've got on under there."

"You will."

"Do I get a sneak peek before everyone else?"

She laughed out loud. "Nope. You'll have to wait like everyone else."

"Must be some dress."

"It is," she grinned.

"You taking a cab?" he asked.

"Yeah. It should be here in a few minutes."

"Want a ride?"

"Oh, you're driving? Not going to drink?" she teased.

"Well, I'll have a few, but I don't plan on staying long."

Her taxi pulled up out front. "I guess I'll see you there, then."

"Save the last dance for me," he called after her. She flashed him a grin before she got into the taxi and it drove off.

When House arrived to the fundraiser, it was in full swing, so he immediately headed to the bar for a drink. If he had to mingle and shmooze with the donors, he needed a good buzz. He wasn't good at making small talk and he knew that Wilson wouldn't parade him around for long, since he hated sucking up to the donors as much as House did.

"Scotch, neat," he told the bartender and slid the drink ticket across the bar.

"I have the same, but make it a double," a familiar voice said from behind. When he turned around, he saw Ella standing there, dressed to kill in a full length black, strapless, figure-hugging black sequined gown. She was almost as tall as he was, so he figured she was most likely wearing some seriously high heels. He was speechless as he stared at her, slack jawed. It reminded him of when he saw Cameron in her red dress years ago.

"House?"

"Huh?"

"Close your mouth, dear," she chuckled as she got her drink and took a long sip. House took a long sip of his drink while he still looked her over.

"Nice dress."

"Thank you. You said it was formal so I splurged."

"Money well spent," he said as he took another long sip. "Having fun?"

"No."

"Well, be thankful you don't have to be paraded around the donors like a show pony." House then saw Wilson making his way through the crowd towards him. "Oh, welcome to hell…"

"About time you got here," Wilson said as he approached them. He gave Ella a very appreciative look and smiled. "Hey, Martin. Nice dress."

She blushed a little. "Thanks. I'm going to go mingle."

"Wow," Wilson said once she was out of earshot. She had a noticeable swing in her hips as she moved.

"You said it."

An hour later, House returned to the bar for one last drink for the road. Ella also returned, slightly wobbly and clearly intoxicated. She leaned against the bar. "Having fun?" she asked him with a wide grin.

"No."

"Why don't we get out of here then?"

"We? Need a ride? No taxi?"

"It's too cold to wait for a taxi. And I have some good scotch at my place."

"Is that so?" House said as he canceled his drink order. "Let's get out of here, then."

They got their coats and Wilson watched with fascination as House wrapped a secure arm around Ella's waist for support as they left the party. House gave him a grin over his shoulder and Wilson gave him a thumbs up in return.

Not long after they left, Wilson noticed a couple enter the lobby, not dressed for the fundraiser, and he made his way over to them. "I'm sorry, the clinic is closed due to a private function."

Carl reached into his inside pocket and produced his badge and ID.

"I'm Detective Marino from the Colorado Springs Police Department. I understand you have a Hope Martin working here?"

Wilson blinked. "She's a nurse but she now works for Dr. House's Diagnostic team. I'm James Wilson, Dean of Medicine. Is there some kind of problem?"

"Is she here?"

"She was. You just missed her."

"Do you have an address?"

"Do you have a warrant?"

"Look," Jennifer said as she stepped closer. "I used to work with her. She'll be happy to see me."

"I'm sorry, I can't help you. You can come back on Monday. They don't work weekends."

"We'll do that. Thank you for your time, Doctor."


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Sorry it's a bit late. Had a very busy day today, which included quitting my job and getting a new one. Life is getting back to normal again. Enjoy the chapter with some naughty bits, and remember, reviews are love! ;)**_

**Chapter Eleven**

"I'm starving," Ella said once they were in the car.

"We can stop and grab something on the way," House said as he buckled up and started the car. It was cold, and it took longer than usual for the heater to warm up.

"Cool. I want a burger. And fries."

"Sure."

After stopping at McDonalds to get food, they decided to bring it back to her place and eat it there.

"Brrr, it's freezing in here," Ella shivered as she let them into her apartment.

"Forgot to pay your heating bill?"

"No, I usually have a fire going to keep the heating costs down. I'll get a new fire started. The Scotch is in the kitchen above the stove. Help yourself."

"Want one?"

"Just a little. I've had plenty."

While House fixed their drinks, Ella started the fire and came into the kitchen. "I'm just going to change." Then she turned around. "Unzip me?"

He reached for the zipper and very slowly pulled it down the full length of her back. He noticed she wasn't wearing a bra but she had lacy black underwear on. Her skin was smooth and creamy and he longed to touch her. Since she didn't make any effort to move, he made his move and very gently let his fingers glide down her spine. Her skin was just as smooth as he imagined.

He felt her shiver and hoped that it was a good kind of shiver, and then he heard a soft sigh. Ella turned around and placed a hand on his shoulder for balance as she reached down and took off one shoe, and then another, showing off very shiny black four inch heeled hooker type pumps. His mouth went dry as she smiled coyly up at him. "You look hot in your tux, House," she said as she kept her hands on his shoulders. Her dress was just barely covering her breasts and he just stared at her in wonder.

Figuring now was as good a time as any, she reached up, House lowered his head and they kissed softly. Ella smiled and pulled him closer for another as his arms wrapped tightly around her. At first, she just enjoyed the feel of his soft lips against hers, but soon, that wasn't enough. She opened her mouth under his and allowed his tongue to sweep against hers as the kiss ignited. Food and drinks forgotten, she tugged on the bowtie that had been hanging around his neck for the past hour and began walking backwards toward her bed.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he allowed her to lead him across the room.

"Something I've wanted to do since I saw you in this tux," she said.

"I thought you were hungry," he smirked as she pulled off his tie and tossed it over her shoulder.

"I am...but not for burgers and fries just now."

"Hmm...sounds ominous…"

"No more talking," she said and gave him a slight shove so he fell back onto her bed.

"Looks like you're the boss tonight," he said as he let her unbutton his shirt.

"It's the dress," she smirked as she stepped out of it to reveal bare breasts and black G-string lace panties. "It makes me feel empowered."

"It was money well spent, then," House said as he gently caressed her breasts, watching her reactions as he did so. His touches were very gentle and it was maddening. Ella was used to being manhandled, groped and used for Alec's pleasure, and to hell if she got off or not. Mostly not. She placed her hands over his and guided them to where she knew he wanted to go, but he wasn't having it. If she was willing to let him screw her, he was going to make it count.

She growled in frustration when he brushed her hands away but House merely chuckled. "Impatient, are we?" he teased.

"No, just giving you what you want."

"How do you know what I want?" he asked.

"It's what all guys want."

"You think you've got men all figured out?

Ella looked confused. "You don't want this?"

"I'm all for that, but I'm not into the wham, bam thank you Ma'am deal. So relax and just go with it."

Ella wasn't sure what to do next. Her sex life revolved around being accessible to Alec whenever he wanted and for her to give him pleasure._ Wasn't that how it was supposed to be?_

"Stop overthinking," House said as he continued to touch and explore her body. His hands were smooth and soft, with long thin fingers that she had no doubt could play her as well as he played his piano.

Once she had his shirt off, she began kissing a path down his chest and then pushed him onto his back so she could unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants. His cock sprang to attention once she released it from the confines of his boxers and she took it firmly in her hand. He groaned loudly and propped himself up so he could watch her take him into her mouth. Her mouth was so warm and wet that he almost lost it right then and there.

"Jesus…"

The sight of her down on her knees with his cock in her mouth was more than he could stand and he closed his eyes and tried to focus. His hand reached out and buried his fingers in her short hair. "Ella...oh God…"

She was entirely too good at what she was doing and he couldn't find the words to tell her if she didn't stop, the night would be over before it even started. He started bucking his hips uncontrollably until he couldn't resist anymore, he hit his climax and emitted a groan loud enough to wake the dead.

Ella took every last drop, then climbed onto the bed, watching him with amused interest.

"That was...unexpected," he panted.

"I didn't hear you complaining."

"Nope...no complaints here."

"I'll be right back." She got up and padded over to the kitchen. Five minutes later, she returned with the food they picked up, reheated in the microwave. "I'm hungry."

"I'll bet."

They sat on her bed and ate. House's cell rang a few times, but since it was Wilson, he let it go to voicemail. However, after the third call, he figured he should call back and find out what he wanted once Ella was in the bathroom.

"I'm trying to score, what do you want?"

"There was a cop here looking for Martin. He got there just after you two left. He had a woman with him who claimed to be a friend."

"Who?"

"Umm..Detective something...Marino. From Colorado Springs."

"What did he want?"

"He didn't say, but I told him to come back on Monday."

"You didn't give him her address did you?" House asked.

"No, I told him he needed a warrant. House, what's going on? Is she in some kind of trouble?"

"No, it's fine. Thanks for the heads up."

"Everything okay?" Ella inquired as she emerged from the bathroom wearing a black silk kimono.

"Yeah," House lied as he tossed his phone aside. "Just Wilson being the usual drama queen that he is."

"What did he want?"

"To know if I got lucky yet."

Ella smirked. "And what did you tell him?"

House smirked back. "That the night is young."

She smiled and gently stroked his face. "Oh, House...what am I going to do with you?"

He grinned wider. "I think you've already done it."

Ella laughed and playfully smacked his chest. "I didn't mean that! Perv."

He grabbed her hand before she could hit him again and kissed the inside of her wrist. "I don't know about you, but I'm not into the rough stuff."

"No?"

"No. Why, are you?"

Ella shook her head no. "Sex with Alec was...just sex. I've never…" she let her words trail off and looked away, blushing slightly..

House was amused. "You've never what?" he prompted.

"Nothing."

"No, no, you can't say something like that and then drop it."

Ella rolled her eyes. "Right. I forgot who I was talking to."

"You obviously want to talk about it or you wouldn't have said anything."

"I don't even know why I'm talking to you about this."

"Sometimes it's good to do that. Get it out. It can eat at you and cause all sorts of shit."

"Yeah I get that, it's just… I don't know where to start. All I know is that I can't let him find me. Because then my next stop won't be a divorce lawyer, it'll be the county morgue."

House thought back to Wilson's phone call but said nothing. "Don't you have someone else in his department you could trust to help you?"

"He's got them all in his pocket. Well...maybe except for Marino."

House played dumb. "Who's that?"

"One of his detectives. I used to work with his wife in the clinic. He's a decent guy. I suppose if I was going to trust anyone, it would be him but I don't trust Alec not to have the phones in the department tapped or bugged or something."

"Wow. And I thought I was a control freak," House said.

"Oh, you are," Ella said, and then giggled at his hurt expression. "It's not a bad thing, you know. At least your method helps you save lives. Alec's a control freak because he's on a power trip."

"Couldn't you have gotten a restraining order?"

"Against my cop husband? They would have laughed me out of the building."

"Even another cop shop?" House asked.

"Yep. They all know Alec. Nobody wants to mess with him."

"Jesus…."

"Yeah, well, so now you know. If you don't want to be involved with me, I'd completely understand. I wouldn't want to get mixed up with me, either."

"Don't talk stupid. I think it's kinda hot. Protecting the damsel in distress who's on the lam from her abusive husband." It was true. There was something about Ella that made House want to wrap his arms around her and keep her safe from everything.

The doubtful look on Ella's face told him that she wasn't buying it. He couldn't blame her. He wasn't anyone's idea of a knight in shining armor.

"Look, you're safe here, and you're safe at the hospital," he assured her.

"You don't know Alec. If he's going to get me, he's going to get me. He has the means to do whatever he wants."

"He'll have to get past me first," House said as he wrapped his arm securely around her and she curled up against him. They sat in silence for awhile, sipping their Scotch.

"You know what I could really use right now?" she murmured.

"What?"

"A nice, soothing spliff."

House almost choked on his last sip. "You mean a joint?"

"Yeah."

"You smoke?"

"Every once in awhile, Alec would bring his work home with him when he worked in narcotics. He would help himself to the stashes that were brought in. He never let me have any, of course, but I knew where he hid it, and I'd occasionally partake. Sometimes booze just isn't enough, ya know?"

House nodded. "I'll see what I can do for next time. Wilson's pretty good at rolling them. Oncologists know where to get the good stuff."

"Cool."

He put his glass on the side table and turned to face her. "In the meantime…"

Ella cocked her head to one side as he moved closer.

"What're you doing?"

"I thought we'd finish what we started." He kissed one cheek, then the other, then the tip of her nose before finally ending up at her mouth.

She could taste the Scotch and while part of her didn't want to start anything with him, his lips were very persuasive. Her arms went around his neck and she pulled him closer.

"You looked beautiful tonight," he whispered in her ear. "Every man in the place was looking at you, and the women were jealous of you."

"Yeah right," she laughed.

"I'm serious. I don't think you realize how hot you are."

Ella didn't know what to believe, but the way he was kissing her neck and stroking her leg, made her stop caring.

"You're pretty hot yourself," she whispered as she rolled her head back to give him better access to her neck. He had shaved a little, but the scruff he did have still tickled the sensitive spot behind her ear and she literally purred as she stretched luxuriously. "God, why am I so tired all of a sudden?"

"Must be the scotch."

"Yeah," she said as she yawned. "I could fall asleep like this."

"Want me to go?"

"No," she said as she wrapped her arm across his chest. "Stay. It's okay."

House was really tired as well, and sleep seemed like a good idea. "Now you can tell people you slept with me."

"They probably already assume that, seeing as how we left the party together."

Ella giggled as she got up and went to change into a short sleeved sleep shirt. House put his boxers back on and was lying in bed when she returned. "G'night, House. I'll make us breakfast in the morning."

"Sweet," he murmured as he closed his eyes and eventually drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Here's another chapter. My life is finally getting back to normal. I quit my job and picked up a new one :) Don't worry, I'll still have lots of time to write more stories :)**_

**Chapter Twelve**

"Why isn't there any coffee yet?" Ella whined as she dropped her purse on the table and went to the coffee machine to start it.

"Umm...Martin…"

"What?"

"There was someone here looking for you," Chase said, causing her to freeze.

"Did they say who they were?"

"Some...detective.."

Chase slowly got up from his chair, as Ella had gone white as a sheet and was hanging onto the counter for support. "Hey...are you okay?"

There was the sound of someone clearing their throat and all heads turned to the doorway where Detective Marino stood, dressed casually in jeans, a T-shirt and leather jacket.

"Oh God…." Ella whispered.

"It's okay," Carl assured her, holding his hands up in what he hoped would be a non-threatening gesture. She looked like she was in shock. "I'm not here in an official capacity. Relax."

"What's going on?" Taub inquired as he watched the scene play out.

"What are you doing here?" Ella asked shakily.

"Why don't we go talk somewhere?" Marino suggested looking around at the others.

Ella shook her head as if she was trying to make sense of everything and then nodded. "Yeah. Follow me."

As she led him to the cafeteria, she glanced at him. "Does he know you're here?"

"No."

"Does he think I'm dead?"  
"No."

She wrapped her arms around herself and shuddered. "Oh my God.."

"There you are!" Jenn said as she entered the cafeteria. Ella's look of surprise made her laugh. "Hey!"

The women hugged tightly and then sat down. "How did you know I was here?"

Jenn grinned sheepishly. "I recognized your handwriting."

"Huh?"

"You faxed over some file to our clinic a week ago and I knew it was you. I didn't tell anyone except Carl."

"How did you get the time off to come out here?" Ella asked him. "Alec never grants time off."

Carl grinned. "Here's where it gets interesting. I asked Rogan for time off, which led to him firing me, so I went to the Captain and we're putting a case together against him. He's a dirty cop and the jig is up."

"And you want me to roll over on him, is that it?"

"That's the plan. We have a lot of dirt on him, and we're in the process of getting more. If you'd rather not get involved, I'll understand…"

"When do we get started?"

* * *

"So? How was it?" Wilson prodded House as they rode the elevator up to their offices.

"How was what?"

"Don't be coy with me, House. I know you better than that. So either it wasn't very good, or…"

"Or I'm choosing to respect her privacy and keep my mouth shut for a change."

"Ohhhh."

"Shut up and go tend to your dying patients."

When House entered his office, he noticed it was eerily quiet. As he scanned the conference room he only saw Chase and Taub.

"Where's Martin?"

"Talking to some detective."

"Where did they go?"

"No idea. They went to talk somewhere private," Chase told him.

Taub watched with curiosity as House limped away to find them. Not having any luck with the various lounges, he tried the cafeteria and saw her sitting with a younger man and a woman.

"Am I losing it or do we not have a patient?"

"You're losing it," Ella said, and then smiled. "Carl, Jenn, this is Dr. Gregory House."

Carl stood up and offered his hand, which House shook. "Who are you?"

"I worked in Lt. Rogan's department but now I'm…"

"He's gone to the dark side," Ella chuckled.

"This is my wife, Jenn," Carl said and Jenn gave House a dazzling smile. House shook her hand as well.

"So what's going on?" he asked them.

"Sit. I'll fill you in."

* * *

An hour later, House and Ella returned to the conference room and he pointed to Chase and Taub. "You, and you, go help out in the ER. A four car collision just came in and they need all hands on deck."

Knowing better than to question him, the two men quickly got up and left.

"Well, that was interesting," Ella said as she went to the coffee machine and brewed a fresh pot.

"So what are you going to do now?" House inquired.

"I need to gather my thoughts and make some notes. They want as much dirt on Alec as they can get, and nobody has more dirt than I do."

"Girl, you're the kind of dirty you can't wash off," House said with a sexy grin.

She turned to face him and smiled back. "And you like it."

"Damn right. Speaking of being dirty, got plans tonight?"

"Well if I didn't, I do now. What did you have in mind?"

"You'll have to come over to find out."

"Mmm...sounds ominous…" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him. He was just bending down to kiss her when Wilson groaned from the doorway.

"Good God, you two! Can't you get through the day without pawing at each other?" Wilson whined.

"No," House and Ella said in unison, and she extracted herself from his arms to pour the coffee.

"Coffee, Doctor Wilson?"

"Sure. Thanks. So what's going on? Who was that guy?"

"It's a long story. One I don't have time to get into right now because I heard there's chaos in the ER and they need help," she said.

"She's almost as good as Cameron," Wilson murmured to House, who merely shook his head. "Now, now, let's don't get carried away," House said with a smirk as he took his coffee cup and went into his office.

"Who's Cameron?" Ella asked Wilson.

"That's a sensitive subject. You'll have to ask House."

"Ex-girlfriend?"

"Not exactly. Anyway, I gotta get back to work. Thanks for the coffee."

At the end of the day, Ella was exhausted as she sat on the bench in the locker room and took off her stained scrubs. One patient bled all over her, and another one got so angry he tore part her top when he grabbed her.

"Rough day?" House asked as he stood in the doorway. He had his jacket on and his backpack slung over one shoulder.

"That is a gross understatement," she sighed as she got up.

"Jesus, you look like you've been to a slaughterhouse."

"I think I was," she chuckled. "I'm going to shower up and head home."

"Need a ride? I can wait."

"You don't have to do that. I don't know how long I'm gonna be."

"It's fine. It's late and you shouldn't be out there waiting for the bus or a taxi."

"Okay. I'll be quick."

"No problem. I'll be in Wilson's office when you're done. But so you know," he said as he reached into his inside pocket and showed her a handful of rolled joints, "I have big plans for us tonight. One of which requires you being naked."

Ella laughed and gave him a playful shove. "I should have so much energy."

House gave her a sexy grin and held up a bag filled with joints. "You will after smoking one of these bad boys."

"We'll see. I'm gonna go shower now. I'll see you in a bit."

Ella felt one hundred percent better after showering and changing clothes and tossing the ruined scrubs in the trash. When she got to Wilson's office, she saw the two men talking and laughing as she entered the room and they both smiled at her.

"Ready to go?" House asked as he used his cane to help him stand up.

"Yeah. Get me the hell out of here."

"Good job today," Wilson said to her. "See you tomorrow."

"Thanks."

When they arrived at their apartment building, Ella felt energized from the ride on House's bike. "I'm just going to drop my stuff off at my place and I'll be right over."

"Sure. Want pizza or Italian?"

"I'm easy."

House cocked an eyebrow at her. "Are you?"

"When it comes to you I guess I am. But either one is fine. Surprise me. I'll be back in a bit."

Once she was in her apartment, Ella's mind was racing as she tore off her clothes and went looking for something decent to wear. She didn't know what she was getting all worked up about. She grabbed a pair of slim jeans, and a flannel shirt, then opened her top drawer. Nothing fancy there. She really needed to go shopping for some more sexy underwear. But she grabbed the sexiest thing she had, threw it on, got dressed, checked herself once in the mirror and then headed back to House's apartment.

He left the door unlocked for her and he was just settling down on the couch when she came in.

"That didn't take long," he said as he took out one of his joints and lit it. After a couple of puffs, he handed it to her. "Still remember how?"

"I did go to college," she snickered as she took it from him. He watched with amusement as she took a long drag and then coughed as she exhaled.

"It's smooth," she choked out, making him chuckle.

"A little rusty?"

"Just a little. I think the last time I smoked some of what Alec brought home was maybe a year ago." Then she took another hit and that one was much easier. "But it's just like riding a bike. So what are we having for dinner?"

"Pizza. So I guess you have to go back to Colorado?"

"Not yet. Carl doesn't want me setting foot back in the state until he's got Alec in a cage. He's got a lot of charges to throw at him, but he needs me to find the proof for some of them. Tampering with state's evidence is one."

"What about treating you like a prisoner and all the assault?"

"Well yeah, there's that, but it's not enough to put him away for years. They want to throw the book at him and make an example of him. I might've been subservient but I've got a lot of dirt on him. Dirt that not even he knows about."

House grinned. "So, fast forward past all that. What then?"

"Sell the house and then...I don't know. I figure there must be consequences for faking my death. I can deal with that."

"You did it for survival. No judge in his right mind is going to convict you for that."

"You'd be surprised. Anyway, Carl will take care of me."

House arched his eyebrow at her. "Take care of you how?"

Ella started giggling. "Not in the way you're thinking, perv."

"Clearly you thought the same thing or you wouldn't be accusing me of it," he laughed. There was a knock at the door so he went to answer it, and brought the food over to the coffee table.

"You never answered my question," he said as he ate.

"What was it?" she laughed.

"If you're going to stay here or move back to Colorado."

"Awww, would you be sad if I left?"

"Sad? No. Lonely...maybe a little."

"Well I'm not going anywhere yet. Honestly though, I've enjoyed being on my own. I was fine before I met Alec, and I'll be fine without him, or any man."

"Feminist," he grunted as he ate.

"And proud of it. I don't need a man to be happy."

House looked at her. "You just haven't found the right man."

"Are you offering?" Ella asked.

House swallowed and took a sip of beer as he contemplated her question. "And if I were?"

"I think...I'm too high to be thinking about serious things right now. Now shut up and let me eat."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: We hope you all had a great weekend. Here's another chapter.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Once they finished and leftovers were put away, they lounged on the couch watching TV. Ella was curled up against House's side and his arm was around her.

"House?"

"Mhm?"

"Would you like it if I stayed in Princeton?"

"Well yeah. I don't want to have to hire someone new again. I hate interviewing. I usually just make Wilson ask all the mundane questions and then decide, based on their answers."

"You didn't interview me."

"I didn't have to."

She glanced up at him and gave him a dreamy smile. "Such a charmer."

"It usually gets me what I want."

"I'll bet it does."

"What about you?"

"What?"

"What tricks do you use to seduce a man?" he smiled.

"I don't have any tricks."

"Oh bullshit."

"Seriously. You saw what I was like before. I wasn't exactly anyone's idea of attractive."

"It has nothing to do with being attractive. It's about confidence."

"I didn't have much of that, either."

"No, but you do now. And that's what's sexy."

"Well...thank you," she said and blushed a little. Compliments were foreign to her. Whenever Alec would compliment her, it was always followed by a negative comment. So she waited for House to say something else, but he didn't.

"What?" he asked.

She shrugged. "What?"

"You're going to have to get used to the compliments," House said as he looked down at her.

She was clearly speechless, so he took advantage of that and bent his head to kiss her. His lips were so soft as they brushed against hers. It was so nice that she opened her mouth under his and allowed his tongue to sweep against hers.

It was an amazing kiss, and Ella was so into it that she didn't hear the loud banging on someone's door out in the hallway at first. But it became persistent and louder and too hard to ignore.

"Mhm…what's that?" she murmured against House's lips.

"Just some jerk outside. His wife musta thrown his ass out again."

But it was more than that and she cocked her head to one side so she could hear better. "That's a cop knock."

"Huh?"

Getting up from the couch, she went to the door and opened it, looking out into the hall. Marino was there, banging on her door.

"Carl?"

He stopped and looked over at her. "Oh, hey."

"What's going on?"

"We've got to get you out of here."

"Why? What's happening?"

"Alec knows I'm in Jersey, and he suspects you are, too. He might even be on his way over here now."

"Why can't she just stay at my place?" House asked as he came up behind Ella at the door.

"It would be better and safer if she gets out of here."

"He's coming here?" she said softly, almost like she couldn't believe it. Her eyes were wide and she looked terrified.

"She's no safer at a hotel," House pointed out. "What's he going to do when he gets here? Knock on every door, looking for her?"

"For starters."

"He can't enter my place without a warrant."

"He won't need a warrant if he believes I'm here. He'll just shoot you and come in," she said softly as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"She's right," Marino said. "I have a friend outside of town. She agreed to let you stay at her place."

"I'm going with her then," House told him.

"I'm not sure I can allow that."

"Look at her," House said as he pointed to Ella who was now sitting on the couch, still with her arms around herself, rocking slowly. "She's in shock." House went over and gently took her pulse. It was faster than he'd like, but not terribly so. "She's not going anywhere. Call the local cops, get her some protection. You can do that, can't you?"

"This isn't my jurisdiction…"

"Well, it's not his either, but here we are."

Marino nodded and pulled out his phone. Fifteen minutes later, he came back. "They're sending some plain clothed officers to keep watch for anyone who shows up."

"Good. You can go now, then. I'll take care of her here."

Marino looked hesitant to leave, but under House's stare, he decided there wasn't more he could do. He went over to Ella and crouched down in front of her, holding her hands in his. They were cold and shaking a little as she just stared into space.

"I'm going to go now," he said softly, "but you have my number. If you need anything, no matter what time it is, call me. Okay? Can you do that?"

Ella nodded and looked at him. "I'm going to stay with House tonight."

"Okay. I'll call you tomorrow."

Once he was gone, House tried to decide what to do with her. He called in a prescription for Ativan and asked Wilson to pick it up and bring it over on his way home from the hospital.

It didn't take long, and within the hour, Wilson arrived with the Ativan. "What's going on?"

"It's probably better if you don't know."

"Who's the Ativan for?"

"Ella. It's been a rough night. Thanks for bringing the meds," he sad and closed the door on his friend. He took out one of the pills, poured a glass of water, and brought it over it to Ella. "Here, take this. It'll help you sleep better tonight."

"I don't want to go back to my apartment," she murmured.

"You're not. You're staying here."

"Where am I going to sleep?"

"In my bed."

"I'm not sleeping with you."

"You're going to be sleeping sleeping not having sex. So take the damn pill."

She took the pill and he offered his hand to help her up. "Now come on, bedtime."

"Now?"

"It's late and I have to be up early tomorrow."

"What about me?"

"You're going to work as usual also."

"But Carl said…"

"Never mind what Carl said. You're safer at the hospital than you are in my apartment all by yourself. Besides, you look nothing like you used to. If he comes to the hospital, he'd probably look past you."

"I don't think so, but I appreciate the platitudes. If he's going to get me, he's going to get me. It might not be at the hospital. He'll have other chances."

"He doesn't own you, Ella. You're not, and never were, his property. If you want to leave him, that's your choice and nobody can make you stay with him."

"But he's…"

"This isn't up for discussion, and you need to get some sleep. You're going to need your strength."

She yawned and climbed into his bed. "Yes, Doctor."


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Hold onto your hats! Things are gonna get freaky!**_

**Chapter Fourteen**

House was already up getting dressed when Ella stirred. Still under the covers, she shifted, poked her head out and looked at House in confusion.

"Morning," he said as he pulled on a shirt and buttoned half of it, covering a band tee.

"Wha…"

"Sleep well?"

"I...yeah, I guess I did."

"Good. I've got the coffee going. It should be ready by now."

"I don't want coffee," she said as she stretched luxuriously and yawned. House came over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"What do you want? Are you hungry? Do you wanna…" His words were cut off when Ella leaned over and kissed him softly.

"Ella…" House tried to protest but her soft hands were caressing his face as she nibbled on his lower lip.

"Don't you want this?" she asked him as she continued to stroke his cheek. "You certainly seemed to last night."

"Yeah I want it, but…."

"If not now, when?"

"There's no rush. We have plenty of time."

"But what if we don't? What if Alec is at the hospital right now, waiting for me. What if…"

"Ella," House said as he placed his hand over hers, "stop. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. You're going to have to trust me on this. I've already talked to Marino this morning. They've got undercover cops all over the hospital on the lookout. He won't be able to get near you."

"I wish I could believe it. I'm sick of hiding."

"I know. If he's stupid enough to set foot inside PPTH, they're going to get him. Now come on, get up and and take a shower. You'll feel better."

She let him guide her to the bathroom and once she was in the shower, House went back to the kitchen and toasted them both a bagel.

She came out ten minutes later, dressed and drying her hair with a towel.

"Here, eat," he said as he handed her the plate. "Then we'll go."

"I'm not hungry."

"Eat it anyway. Doctors orders, sweetheart."

"You're getting pretty bossy these days," she grumbled as she took the bagel and poured herself some coffee in a travel mug.

"It's good for you. The carbs will keep your energy up and the coffee will keep you on your toes."

"Yeah, right."

* * *

The hospital was busy as usual, the endless chatter and sirens from the Ambulance bay did little to calm Ella's nerves.

"Relax," House whispered in her ear as they waited in the lobby for the elevator.

"Ha!" she muttered as the doors opened and they stepped inside.

"Just stay in Diagnostics today. Don't go downstairs unless you absolutely have to. He'd be stupid to show up here."

"He's not stupid, but he is that arrogant."

"The two go hand in hand."

It was a very uneventful day but Ella was constantly on edge and it drove House crazy. She was extremely jumpy and she hardly spoke a word all day. She didn't speak in the car on the ride home and when he pulled up to their building, she looked around frantically as she followed House inside.

"Go to your place and get some things. You can spend the night at my place again," he told her.

"Okay."

He watched as she let herself into her apartment before entering his and placing an order for Chinese food to be delivered.

In the quiet of her own apartment, Ella grabbed an overnight bag and started tossing stuff into it when she heard the creak of floorboards. She paused to listen but didn't hear it again so she continued. As she zipped the bag closed, she heard it again. Remembering the Glock in the lockbox under her bed, she quickly went for it. She always kept it within reach but as she felt for the metal box, it wasn't there. She got down on the floor and looked under the bed. That's when she heard the distinctive click of the hammer being pulled back.

"Looking for this?"

She froze and quickly got to her feet, facing Alec as he stood in the doorway of her bathroom, his eyes blazing as he pointed the gun at her. Cool and calculating, he took in her appearance. She was no longer the curvy, mousy, brown haired woman he knew, and he didn't like it. Not one bit.

"I hardly recognized you, which is saying a lot, since I've been in this piece of shit town for days."

Ella tried to remain as calm as possible, but she was shaking inside and out. She was sure he could hear her heart beating loudly in her chest. She just hoped House would get tired of waiting for her and come to get her. "What have you done to yourself? You look like a goddamn dyke with that short hair."

"Get out," she said quietly trying to keep the tremor of fear out of her voice.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Alec. Get out. There are cops watching this place right now."

Alec laughed. "Oh, those guys outside? I sent them home, told them their captain needed them back at the station for more important things. Gotta love rookie cops. They'll believe anything. So yeah, nobody's coming to rescue you, Princess. And you can forget about the cripple down the hall. He's nobody. He's nothing to you and me."

Just then, there was a knock on the door, wood on wood. Relief flooded Ella at the idea of House coming to her rescue.

"Are you coming over or what?" House called through the door. When he tried the knob, it was locked, and he didn't have a key. That in itself was strange, as she wouldn't have locked the door if she was coming right over.

Alec grabbed her jamming the gun into her back. "Get rid of him or I will," he hissed in her ear.

Ella steadied herself as she unlocked the door and opened it a crack. House stood there, looking less than impressed. "What's going on? I've got Chinese coming."

"Umm…"

The end of the revolver pressed deeper into her back and she winced. "I'm not really feeling well right now. I think I might take a nap first. Go ahead and start without me."

House's eyes narrowed as he looked at her. She wasn't acting right and her pupils were dilated. She looked to be on the verge of tears.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine, Greg," she said with a nod. "I just have a nasty headache. All the stress I guess."

"Do you want another Ativan?"

"No, no it's fine. I just need to lie down."

He seemed reluctant to leave, and she knew he wasn't buying any of it, but he nodded. "Okay then. Come over when you're ready."

"Okay. Thanks."

She closed the door and Alec nodded. "Good girl. Now get packing. You're coming home with me."

House stood out in the hall, sent a text to Marino to get to the apartment building and quickly returned to his apartment. He went to his lockbox and prepared a syringe full of morphine while he waited, and put it in his pocket. Marino must have been nearby because he was there within ten minutes and House quietly let him in.

"What's this about?" Marino asked as he put his hand on the gun hidden beneath his jacket.

"I think Rogan is in her apartment. I went over there but she quickly sent me away and then she did something which I think was the tip off that something is wrong. She called me Greg."

Marino shrugged. "So? That's your name."

"But she's _never_ called me that. She always calls me House."

"Damnit."

"So did you have a plan for when this happens? Or were you just planning to wing it?" House snapped.

"I was hoping to intercept him."

"Well let's go, right now. God only knows what he's doing to her as we speak but they haven't left yet."

Marino nods. "I'm just going to call the local PD for back up. They've been great about the whole thing. The Chief knows my Commander, and he knows Alec Rogan. He's all too happy to help with this."

"What I want to know is how he got past the guys outside."

"I don't know," Marino muttered as he made the call.

There was noise out in the hall and they ran out to see Alec dragging Ella at gunpoint. She struggled to carry two large bags.

"Going somewhere?" Marino inquired of Alec, gun drawn. "I suggest you drop the bags and step back. Right now."

"House…" Ella said, her voice wavering as she dropped her bags on the floor.

"Everything is going to be okay," House assured her as he kept his eyes on her.

"Pick those up!" Alec screamed at her. Then he looked at Marino with a sneer. "He's not going to shoot us. Well, maybe you, since you're the felon who faked her own death. You're so fucking pathetic, Ella. You can't even do that right."

"Did you ever stop to ask yourself why she felt she had to do that?" Marino asked, his voice eerily calm. "And you're no saint yourself, Rogan. I've been watching the way you do things for years. You think you're untouchable but you're not above the law. Ella did herself a favor when she left you."

The sound of sirens in the distance made Marino smile. "It's over, Rogan. Just let her go. Do something right for once in your life."

Rogan turned the gun back on Ella. "I was good to you! I gave you everything!"

"Yeah, abuse, beatings…" House rattled off.

"Shut up, House!" Ella and Marino said in unison.

"Who the hell are you, anyway?" Alec demanded of House, then looked back at Ella. "Are you screwing this old guy?"

Ella didn't answer, just kept her head down.

Alec sneered at House. "She's a good fuck, isn't she? So...compliant…willing to please..."

House threw his fist into Alec's smug face, knocking him to the floor. While he was down, House used the opportunity to inject him with the syringe full of morphine while Ella watched in surprise. Seeing House act quickly and take over the situation made her see him in a whole new light.

"What the...what did you give me!?" Rogan slurred.

"Relax," Marino said as he slapped the cuffs on Alec and hauled him to his feet. "You've got more important things to worry about now, Rogan. You've got the right to remain silent…"

Hearing Marino read Alec his rights was like music to Ella's ears as she watched the cops come in and take him to a squad car outside.

"I gotta go take care of this," Marino told her. "You'll be okay?"

"Yeah," she said.

"We're going to need you back in Colorado Springs. I'll call you when we get things sorted out."

"Okay."

"Everything's going to be okay. He won't be getting out of jail with all the charges we're going to throw at him," Marino assured her

Once they were all gone, she went back to her apartment and House followed her inside. "I'm not going to be very good company, House. I...I don't know...I'm just...numb."

"You should at least eat something."

"I'm not hungry," she said softly.

"Stay here. I'll bring the food over."

"I'm going to take a quick shower."

"Good idea," he said with a slight smile and mischief gleaming in his bright blue eyes.

She smirked. "Are you saying I smell, House?"

"Welll…"

She playfully smacked him and sent him on his way. "Come back in twenty."

"Fine."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

When Ella emerged from her bathroom, her hair was wrapped in a towel and she wore a silk kimono. House could only imagine what was underneath and he hoped he'd get to find out.

"Nice outfit," he said as he took out the various containers of food out and put them on the kitchen table.

"Oh, this old thing?" she said with a casual shrug.

"Doesn't look old."

She shrugged again and sat down without a word. He could tell she was still quite shaken up so he didn't say much more once they started eating. He was pleased that she ate most of what she took and drank a beer.

"Feel better?" he asked once they were done and moved to the couch to watch TV.

She shrugged once again. "Sorry, I'm not very good company tonight, House. My head is spinning."

He took out his vicodin bottle and used a knife to cut one in half. "Here, take this. It'll help you get to sleep tonight. I can prescribe you some Ativan tomorrow if you want. It should help."

"I don't like to take that stuff," she said, but took the offered pill and downed it with the last of her beer. "I'll be fine. It's just… a lot happening all at once. It's overwhelming."

"Yeah, I get that. Just take deep breaths. The worst is over now. Rogan's behind bars and he's not getting out. Marino will see to that. He seems like a good guy."

"He is a good guy," Ella nodded.

Soon she felt the Vicodin beginning to do its magic and she yawned. "I'm going to bed."

"Okay."

"Would you…" she started to say, but then stopped.

"Would I what?"

"Nevermind. It's stupid."

"What's stupid?"

Ella shook her head. "I was just wondering if you'd stay here tonight."

House could certainly understand that. "You want me to sleep with you?"

She nodded and stared at the floor. "I know it's cliche but I'll just feel better if you're there. I always feel better when you're there."

That was a first for him. Someone actually wanted him around?

"Come back to my place, then. My bed is bigger and I can monitor you."

"Monitor me?"

House rolled his eyes. "To make sure you don't have any adverse reactions to the Vicodin."

"I've taken it before. Half a pill isn't going to hurt me."

"When did you take it?"

"Several times." Then she leveled him with a look. "Do I need to spell it out for you?"

"Whatever. Get your stuff and come over. It's late and I'm tired." He turned and limped out of her apartment and Ella sighed.

_Damn that man! _She thought to herself as she scrubbed her hands over her face in frustration. Something had shifted between them in an instant. He was looking at her moments ago like he wanted to eat her for breakfast, and part of her knew that she just might let him.

After grabbing a few things, she locked up her apartment and down the hall to House's. He was already in bed, propped up against the headboard, medical journal in hand, his reading glasses on looking incredibly sexy. Ella didn't know why she didn't notice it before.

He looked down at her over the rims of his glasses. "Are you coming?"

_God, I hope so_, she thought, and then chastised herself. The Vicodin was causing her to have wicked thoughts that she wouldn't have entertained before. But God, he looked good. She slipped off her kimono to reveal a deep red button down satin sleep shirt which fell halfway down her thighs, showing off her shapely legs. She could feel his eyes on her as she climbed into bed and pulled the covers up over her.

"Night, House," she yawned as she rolled onto her side and closed her eyes. She was asleep within minutes and House went back to reading his journal.

He read for a little while longer before he got tired enough to go to sleep himself. He wasn't a deep sleeper, so when Ella began to toss and turn, he thought about waking her up and getting the other half of the Vicodin.

"Ella…" he said softly.

She didn't answer, just let out a small whimper and whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry...I won't do it again…"

"Ella, it's me, House," he whispered as he placed a hand on her shoulder, but she shook it off and started to scream. He gripped her firmly to stop her from thrashing more and possibly kicking his leg. "Damnit, Ella! Wake up."

She turned her head and looked at him, tears staining her face as she shivered. "House?"

"Yeah, it's just me. You're at my apartment and you're safe."

She looked around the room frantically, so he turned the light on to show her that she was at his place.

Then he handed her the other half of the vicodin and gave her a glass of water. "Go back to sleep."

She nodded and settled back in the bed. Her eyes still darted around the room.

"Good girl," he said, and then was surprised when she rolled over and cuddled up to him, placing her hand on his chest.

"Mhm, I like it when you call me that. I want to be good…"

Before he could think of a response to that, she was asleep again and he turned the light off once more.

* * *

The next few days passed in a whirlwind of activity. Alec was being transferred back to Colorado Springs and Ella had to go back as well.

"How long will you be gone?" House asked as he leaned against the wall and watched her pack.

"I don't know," she said. Then she paused and looked at him. "I might not be back."

House felt deflated. "So that's it then? You're going to go back to your old life, minus abusive soon-to-be ex-husband?"

"What do you expect me to do? That's my home."

"Not anymore. What do you think is going to happen when you go back? I'm guessing he made you alienate all your friends and family, who believe you're dead. Do you think you can just waltz back into town and say _Surprise! I'm not really dead!_ and be welcomed with open arms?"

Ella shrugged. "I guess I'll find out one way or another. When I explain what I did and why I did it, they'll understand. Nobody liked Alec. Now that he's out of the picture, hopefully things will be back to the way they were before I met him."

"I thought you enjoyed being on the team."

"I do. It was a great opportunity and I learned a lot. But I like Pediatrics. That's where I feel I can do my best work. While I liked helping you solve the puzzles, I missed having my own practice, and the kids."

"You can have that here. I'm sure Wilson could get you into Peds. I heard the department head will be leaving in a few months. Something about moving to a new hospital."

It sounded like it might be promising, and Ella did like PPTH. "I'll definitely think about it. Right now, I have to go home and help Carl gather enough evidence to put the final nail in Alec's coffin. Which won't be difficult."

House pushed away from the wall and stood in front of her. "You'll keep in touch, right? Let me know how you're doing?"

She smiled and placed her hand on his scruffy cheek, gently caressing it with her thumb, and he leaned into her touch.

"I promise," she said before she stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek.

"Need a ride to the airport?" he asked.

"I can call a cab."

"It's fine. I'm going out that way anyway." He wasn't, of course, but she didn't need to know that. The truth was, he just wanted to see her off.

"If you're sure…"

"Yeah. Give me a shout when you're ready to go." And with that, he turned away and limped out of her apartment, slamming the door behind him. He was mad, and she felt bad about it. She'd really grown attached to him.

* * *

Marino pulled into the driveway of her house and Ella groaned when she saw Holly's car still parked out front.

"What the hell?" she muttered as she got out.

"Whose car is that?" Marino asked as he got out, too.

"Holly's. I can't believe she's still here. Well," Ella said as she fished for her house keys, "she won't be, anymore."

He followed her inside, just to make sure everything was going to be okay while Ella went upstairs. She opened the door to the master bedroom and saw a lump under the covers with red hair sticking out. Without hesitation, she tugged on the comforter and pulled it off the bed in one quick yank before kicking the mattress a couple of times to jolt Holly awake. "Hey! Get up!"

Holly slowly opened one eye, and then the other before bolting upright and screaming bloody murder.

"Who the hell are you and...oh my God...Ella!? You...you're...Alec was right, you ungrateful bitch!"

When Holly lunged at her, Ella side-stepped and the woman fell off the bed. she quickly got to her feet and tackled Ella to the floor. She got a few good punches in before Marino burst into the room and pulled them apart.

He grabbed one of Holly's wrists and snapped cuffs on her. "Okay, that's enough of that," he said as he restrained her. However, she continued to kick at Ella with all the fight she had left in her.

"Get her out of my house!" Ella shouted, staring at Holly with hatred and fury blazing out of her eyes..

"When Alec comes back he's going to have your head!"

"He's not coming back, Holly! Alec's in jail and he's going to prison, so your free room and board here are over. Pack your shit and get out!" Ella commanded.

"You can't kick me out! This is Alec's house!"

"Yeah, well now it's MY house! So get the hell out before I have Carl arrest you for trespassing."

"You wouldn't dare."

"I would. Now get out!"

"Where am I supposed to go?" Holly asked as she struggled against the handcuffs.

"Ummm...how about jail? Or you could go back to your husband. At least be thankful he doesn't beat you every chance he gets."

"Oh please! Alec never laid a hand on you. He's never laid a hand on me."

"I don't think you appreciate how easy you have it with your husband, Bob. He's a decent guy and he gives you whatever you want. And your beloved brother beat me all the time as well as raping me."

"You're lying! You can't throw me out of here. Alec will hear about this."

"Fine, you're more than welcome to write him. He's in the Colorado Springs jail. I'll get you a pen and paper. In the meantime, get out!"

Holly glanced back at Marino, who still restrained her. "Can you take the handcuffs off me now?"

He looked at Ella. "You want to press charges for assault?"

Ella shook her head. "I just want her to leave and never come near me again."

"Yeah, fine. Whatever," Holly sniffed with disdain. "You aren't worth the effort, you bitch."

He unlocked the cuffs and she glared at Ella as she went to the closet to get her suitcase. "By the way, you look like shit."

"You could use a nip and a tuck yourself, sister."

Not used to being talked back to, Holly just stared at Ella in disbelief.

"I haven't got all day," Ella snapped at her. "Get moving. I have stuff to do and you're wasting time. I want you out of here within the hour."

"I don't understand any of this," Holly said as she stuffed her clothes in her bag. "What happened to you? Why are you being like this?"

"Like what?"

"So mean. I haven't done anything to you."

"Ha!" Ella laughed out loud. "You were nothing but rude and condescending to me. I was just Alec's little wife. Well not anymore. I'm over it. And if you ever show up here again, I will have you arrested for trespassing."

Marino escorted Holly out when she left and finally Ella was alone. Not knowing what else to do, she stripped down to her bra and panties and climbed into bed. She was asleep within minutes.


	16. Chapter 16

**_A/N: Sorry I'm posting this so late. It was a busy weekend and I got a new job! YAY! But don't worry, I'll still have plenty of time to write! This story is almost at its end, but there might be another one in the works!_**

**Chapter Sixteen**

The incessant ringing of her cell phone slowly brought Ella out of her deep sleep and she groaned. Her hand reached out from under the covers and felt around for it until she grabbed it.

"What?" she growled.

_"Do you always answer the phone like that, or only when you know it's me?"_

The deep, sexy baritone of House's voice woke her up and she smiled for the first time since she came home.

_"Sorry, it's been a shit show."_

"Do tell."

She told him all about Alec's hearing, the not-guilty plea and how she supplied them with enough evidence that he was dirty to put him away for at least thirty years.

"He had the nerve to plead not guilty so now there's going to be a trial when everyone knows he's a dirty cop and guilty as sin. It's a damn waste of time."

_"Sounds like it, but of course he'll want his day in court, even if he knows he's not going to win," House told her._

"Yeah, well that just goes to show how arrogant he is. So why are you calling?"

_"You said you'd keep in touch and I haven't heard from you."_

"Oh how sweet," she chuckled as she sat up in bed. "Calling to check up on me."

_"Someone has to. Actually I have some vacation time that Wilson has been bugging me to use so I thought I'd take a trip out there. I haven't been to Colorado in years."_

"You lived in Colorado?"

_"For a short time, when I was younger. You know, military brat. It was less than a year."_

"Huh, I didn't know that."

_"Yep, that old chestnut. So?"_

"So, what?" she asked.

_"Do you want me to come out there?"_

"I'd love it, actually."

_"I'll see about getting a flight and hotel deal…"_

"You don't need to do that. There's plenty of room here."

"Oh, cool. I'll let you know my itinerary tomorrow. Gotta go."

The call ended and Ella put her phone aside as she got up and started her day. The house needed a serious cleaning and since she had no plans for once, she set about cleaning the guest bedroom, doing the laundry and tidying up. Holly was quite the slob when she'd been staying in the guest bedroom and Ella opened up all the windows to air the place out, as it smelled like her musky perfume. She found some incense sticks so she lit one, hoping it would clear the air some more, which it did, and gave the room a nice, clean feeling. She just hoped House would be comfortable enough.

The thought of that man sleeping under the same roof as her made that familiar feeling of desire course through her and she shivered. Perhaps, just perhaps, things might progress further. This was her house and she was in control for the first time ever. The feeling of freedom was quite overwhelming but she brushed it aside.

An hour later, she heard the front door open and she froze. Who the hell was that? She ran to her room and grabbed Alec's Glock just as Jen came upstairs.

"Hey, Ella…whoa!" she said as she shot her hands up.

"Sorry," Ella smiled sheepishly and put the weapon back in its box.

"What the hell are you doing with a gun?"

"Protecting myself, duhh. I wasn't expecting anyone."

"You need to get rid of that thing."

"It's okay," Ella said as she went back to the guest bedroom, "I know how to use it."

Jen looked around at the array of things on the guest bedroom floor.

"What's all this?" she asked.

"I'm cleaning."

"I get that, but why?"

"House is coming."

Jen's eyes widened. "He's coming _here_?"

"Yep," Ella said, trying to downplay it as much as possible but Jen knew her too well.

"You little trollop!" Jen laughed as she sat down on the bed and folded her arms across her chest. "Spill."

"There's nothing to spill."

"You're saying you lived and worked in the same building as that man and you two never…"

"Nope."

"Why the hell not!?" Jen asked with a laugh.

"I don't know. But then look at me, I'm just…"

"Amazing! Oh my God, Carl and I barely recognized you when we came looking for you in Jersey. I don't know what you did, but it worked and now you look even more awesome than you did before. I heard Alec was shocked when he saw you, and you know he doesn't shock easily."

"Well, Alec can suck it. I never looked awesome before, Jen! You remember what I was like. There was nothing awesome about me." Then she glanced down at the floor. "There's still nothing. I'm the same old Ella. Alec Rogan's wife, the little mouse in the corner who does what she's told if she knows what's good for her…."

Jenn got up and gave Ella a hard hug. "Hey! Stop that right now. You are better than that and you need to start believing it. House must really like you if he's willing to come all the way out here. I heard he's the cheapest man alive."

"No, that would be Alec," Ella remarked as she pulled away from Jen. "And House isn't cheap. He just doesn't like to spend money like water or flaunt what he has. I like him, but I don't think he thinks of me like that even though…"

"Even though what?" Jen asked with wide eyes.

"We shared a few kisses here and there but…" Ella said as she looked around the room avoiding Jen's intent gaze.

"What?"

Ella shrugged as she picked up the sheets. "I mean, if he really liked me why wouldn't he...you know...want me?"

"I don't know. You'll have to ask him."

Ella's eyes widened. "I am not asking him that."

"Well maybe you should. Just come out with it and ask. He'll tell you the truth."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Ella said as she walked downstairs to the laundry room. She tossed the sheets in the washer and added something extra to get the smell of Holly out of them. "What if he says he'll never think of me that way and then…"

"You're no worse off than you are now. You don't need a man to be happy, you know," Jen told her.

"I know."

"So you want to be with him, but you don't know how to seduce him. What you need is an education." Jen clapped her hands together. "Get changed."

"Where are we going?"

"Shopping."

"I need to clean-"

"Later. Let's go."

Meanwhile, House went down to Wilson's office, bypassing the receptionist as usual and closing the doors on him.

"Need some time off."

Wilson blinked in surprise. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"How long do you want?"

"A week, maybe two."

"Where're you going? Oh wait...don't tell me…"

"I wasn't going to, so thanks. Bye," House said with a smirk as he started to limp away but Wilson's voice stopped him.

"Hold it!"

"What? I got stuff to do, plane tickets to book on your credit card…"

"Are you going to see her?"

"Her?" House asked with feigned ignorance.

"Don't play dumb, House. You're going to see Ella, aren't you?"

House rolled his eyes. "Yeah, so?"

"You do like her. Not just like, you like her, like you liked Cameron." Wilson sat back in his chair with smug satisfaction and House wanted to wipe that smile off his face.

"God, you're such a drama queen. She wants me to come see her, so I will. Don't make such a big deal out of it."

"Did you tell her about the offer?"

"I did, and she said she'll think about it. I'm not going to keep bugging her. If she wants it, it's still hers, right?"

"Yeah, I've got someone to cover right now and he's working out okay. I'd rather have her, though."

"Well yeah. She's a great doctor."

"Oh, you've got it bad for her," Wilson said with another smug grin.

"Watch yourself, Wilson. I could always decide I like Colorado Springs better than here. I'm not considered a pariah anymore. And we both know how toxic this place is."

That did the trick, and Wilson frowned. "Seriously?"

House shrugged and started to limp away. "Anything can and does happen."

* * *

Ella waited anxiously at the airport in the terminal for House. She didn't have to wait long, however. Since he had a cane, he was one of the first people off the plane and when he scanned for her in the crowd, their eyes locked, and she was undone.

House was taken aback when he saw Ella. There was something different about her and he couldn't put his finger on it. Other than the pencil skirt and silk blouse she wore with the four inch pumps, there was an air of confidence about her that wasn't there before.

"Hey," he said as he approached her, his bag slung over his shoulder.

"Is that all you brought?" she asked him when she saw the single bag. "How long are you planning to stay?"

"Dunno yet. Depends."

"On what?" she asked as she fell into step beside him.

"How long you want me to stay. Besides, you have a washer and dryer don't you? So it's fine. Where's your car?"

They went outside to the parking area and she led him to a shiny black Crown Victoria.

"Is this...a police cruiser?" he asked.

"Yeah. It's Alec's. I just haven't had a chance to get them to pick it up yet, and I don't have any other car."

"Why not?"

"I crashed Alec's Mercedes and he wouldn't let me keep my own car for some reason. I can't exactly remember."

"How did you get to work?" House asked in surprise. That bastard really did keep her locked up. She unlocked the doors and he tossed his bag into the back before sliding into the passenger seat.

"Oh, I stopped working a few years ago."

"That is messed up."

"Don't I know it. Although, this car does have its perks," she said with a smile as she turned on the lights, sirens and peeled out of the terminal like a bat out of hell. House grabbed the bar above the window and laughed.

"Oh yeah, baby!" he crowed.

Once they were out on the highway, she turned off the sirens and the lights.

"Aww why did you turn those off?"

"Don't wanna get in trouble."

House cocked his head to one side. "What car did you have before?"

"A Honda Civic. It was so fun. It was one of the few things I took pride in."

"So he was threatened by the attention you would potentially get from having it. Check."

"You know, it's scary how well you can read people."

"It's part of my job. Everybody lies. The only variable is about what. It's not hard to do if you practice. Try it on me."

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Yeah, why not? I'm curious."

"Let's stop and get something to eat first. I'm starving."

"Fine."

She pulled into the parking lot of a local restaurant and turned off the engine. "Do you like me?" she asked, the words tumbling out of her mouth before she could stop them. House merely looked at her in confusion.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

"Don't deflect. Did you come here just to be supportive and be my friend or did you come here hoping that something might actually develop?" she asked keeping her eyes locked on his.

House blinked in confusion. "Like sex?"

"Just forget it." Ella's face burned, she shook her head and started to get out of the car but House grabbed her hand.

"Is that what you want?"

She was blushing just as red as her blouse.

"Is it why you invited me to come stay with you? Also why you're dressed like that? I appreciate the gesture…"

"But you're not interested, I get it. Now come on, I'm hungry."

"I didn't say I wasn't," he said as he got out of the car and followed her into the restaurant.

Once they were seated and their drinks brought, Ella looked at the menu but she wasn't able to read it. Her thoughts were all over the place like voices screaming in her head. Alec is right. You are pathetic. How could you be so stupid to think House wants you?

House slapped his menu closed, causing her to jump. "Wow, why are you so jumpy all of a sudden?"

"I'm not jumpy…"

Someone behind them dropped their knife, causing a loud clatter, which made Ella jump again.

"If you're going to lie, at least have the decency to be good at it," he told her.

Ella's head snapped up and she stared at him. "That's what Lt. Kenda used to say."

"Who's that?"

"Alec's predecessor."

"I like him already."

"You two would get along well. You're both brilliant. His success rate for solving cases is up there along with yours."

"Sounds like you like him."

Ella laughed. "He's as old as my father. Can we not make this about me?"

House sat back in the booth and took a long sip of his beer. "But it is about you. You wanted me to come out here, you invited me to stay with you, you're dressed like Cuddy which I can only assume is to get my attention because that's what you think I like. Which I do."

She slapped her menu down and gave him a sweet smile. "Fine. You're right. I've wanted you for months but you've kept me at arm's length. Why?"

"We worked together."

"We don't now."

"You weren't ready."

"For what? Sex? Please, I've had sex."

"Yeah but not in a long time, and it wasn't good sex. I'm talking about bodice ripping, sweaty, heart-stopping, orgasmic sex. You've never experienced anything close. And judging by the squirming I'm guessing I've hit the nail on the head. I'm sorry."

"Sorry?"

"That you've never experienced it."

"So what if I haven't?" she asked softly looking down at the table.

House leaned across the table and whispered, "You know, if you want to have sex, all you have to do is ask."

"I don't need a pity fuck, thank-you."

"It wouldn't be pity, Ella."

She sighed and directed her attention to their server to give her order. Once he was gone, she looked back at House. "Can we talk about something else, please?"

"Fine."

"Fine."


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: Only two more chapters after this. So glad you're still with us :) There are a couple of "Sleeping With the Enemy" references in this chapter. If you haven't seen that movie, it's worth a watch.  
**_

**Chapter Seventeen**

Ella pulled into the driveway of a modest two-story home which was isolated from the other houses. Tall hedges went around the perimeter of what appeared to be a large lot.

"Nice place," House said as he followed her inside. "A place for everything and everything in its place. Very orderly."

"Alec has issues with OCD."

House went into the kitchen and opened the cupboards to find things perfectly lined up. "I think I saw this in a movie. It didn't end well. And then of course there's Joan Crawford, the queen of OCD…"

His attempt at small-talk was driving her crazy. "Come on, I'll show you the guest room and then we can sit outside," she told him as she led him upstairs.

"Please tell me you have a hot tub or a pool out there," he pleaded.

"Both, actually," Ella said with a smile as she picked up his bag and went down the hall. "Hope you brought your suit," she called over her shoulder.

The guest room was large and the queen sized bed looked comfortable. House went over to it and sat down, bouncing a little. "Bed seems good."

Ella stayed in the doorway, leaning against it. "It should be. It was the one thing Holly _didn't_ complain about."

"Who is Holly, again?" he asked.

"Alec's sister."

"Oh."

"I'll give you the grand tour now, if you want."

"Cool."

She showed him all the rooms and then the pool and hot tub outside in a very private yard. "Very nice. I love the whole lagoon theme you've got going here. If you need me from now on, this is where I'll be," he told her with a sly smile.

* * *

House wasn't kidding. Loud blues music woke Ella from a nap and she groaned. As usual, she fell asleep reading and felt grungy in her wrinkled clothes. A shower would have to wait. She had to deal with House first.

"House! It's late…" she hissed as she came outside onto the deck.

House sat in the hot tub, a drink in one hand and a cigar in the other and it caused her to stop where she was and stare at him. Damn he looked good.

"Yeah, and?"

She went over to the stereo and turned it down. "Some people are trying to sleep."

"What people? The neighbors who live miles away? They'd never hear the music. That just leaves you. So since you're up, why don't you join me?"

"I don't have my suit on."

He merely shrugged as he took in a long drag and blew out a series of smoke rings. It was the sexiest thing she'd ever seen. She was so aroused she could barely stand it. Thinking back to their conversation earlier that day made her realize that he just might be interested. The only problem was that he might have been right about one thing; was she ready?

"You need a drink," he said. "At least your soon-to-be ex-husband was good for something. He left the bar well stocked. So go make yourself a drink and join me. I'm lonely."

"You seem to be enjoying yourself just fine," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I was, but it's even better now that you're here." House said and flashed her one of his sexiest smiles. "Besides, we never did finish our conversation and in case you're wondering, my offer is still on the table."

Realizing he wasn't going to let it drop, and the fact that looked so tantalizing sitting in her hot tub made her decide to throw caution to the wind. She unbuttoned her blouse quickly, feeling very insecure under his scrutiny as he watched her. She unhooked her skirt and let it fall to the ground, revealing a dark red satin bra and panty set which House very much liked.

He watched her go over to the bar and pour herself a drink before she stepped into the hot tub and took a seat across from him..

"Cheers," House said as he clinked his glass against hers and took a sip.

"Where did you get the cigar?"

"Hubby's den. He has quite the collection."

She shrugged. "If you like them, you can have them."

His eyes widened. "Seriously? Those are top shelf cigars."

"I don't smoke. Either you take them or I'll just end up throwing them out."

"Well, that settles that. Getting them back to Jersey will be a challenge. Most of those are illegal to bring into the country."

"Well then, I'll just have to keep them for when you're here," she smiled.

"Cool. You're doing great, by the way."

"At what?"

"Your seduction is a little rusty but I'm intrigued."

Ella let out a laugh. "I thought you were the one seducing me with this whole scene."

"Not intentionally." He stretched his arms out as a slow song began to play. "Do you like the music? I can change it," he said.

"No, it's fine. It's very...mellow."

"Have you ever been to New Orleans?"

She shook her head. "We never went anywhere."

_Dream a Little Dream_ began to play and Ella's eyes lit up. "Oh my God I love this song!"

"This version or the Mamas and the Papas version?"

"I love the song so much it doesn't matter who sings it."

"Too slow for me. So where have you traveled?"

"Nowhere. But a secret dream of mine, and nobody knows about this, is that I've had my name on a waitlist for Doctors Without Borders for years. They called me a couple years ago but Alec wouldn't let me go so I told them to keep my name on the list."

She thought back to that day. It was one she'd never forget...

_Ella and Alec sat at dinner as she picked at the food on her plate._

"_You want something," he said. "I know my princess."_

"_I got a call from Doctors Without Borders. They're looking for a doctor in Colombia..."_

"_As in….South America?"_

"_Yeah and…"  
_

"_Pfft forget it. Too far."_

"_I can do good there."_

"_You can do good here, too. You already work part time in your little clinic and I support that. What about us? Our home?"_

"_I just feel like it's something I need to do."  
_

"_You need to be home, by my side, and having a baby or two. What the hell are you waiting for?"_

"_What am I waiting for? How about a life? You get to travel for work all the time. I'm just the little woman at home."_

_He looked furious and his jaw was set. "Need I remind you of your place?"_

"_Oh, I know my place. You've never let me forget it." She got up to put the dishes in the sink and he got up too, following her until he was in her face. His eyes were dark, and she knew what was coming.  
_

"_And I won't, you ungrateful little bitch. You have no idea how lucky you are. Most men, if not all men, wouldn't even look in your direction. I think you need a dose of reality, sweet cheeks."_

"Hey…Earth to Ella," House said waving his hand in front of her face

She shook her head. "Huh?"

He looked concerned. "Where did you go just now?"

"Oh..I was just...thinking back. Anyway, what were you saying?"

"I said that I could actually see you doing DWB. You'd be great at it."

"So would you."

He laughed. "Not a chance in hell. I'd lose my mind."

"Hmm, good point. Anyway, who the hell knows when they'll call again, if ever."

"Where else have you wanted to travel?"

"London, Greece, Venice, Rio, New Orleans…"

"New Orleans is the best."

"You've been?"

"Several times. You should go."

"I just might. It's not like I have anyone stopping me."

"Not anymore. You're free to do whatever the hell you want."

"I know. It's just taking so long to realize it." She sighed and took a long sip, letting the cool liquid slide down her throat. "Why is it taking so long?"

He shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe you should see someone. I know some people at PPTH that are decent. Assuming you even want to come back. Wilson said that offer is still on the table."

Ella nodded. "I have been thinking about it. I need to get stuff sorted out here first. Once Alec's trial is over and he's in prison for good, then I can think seriously about that. Please tell Wilson not to wait for me though. If he finds someone else, it's fine."

"You can just come back and work for me," House grinned as he blew more smoke rings.

"That's so cool," she said as she watched him. The booze was making her a little tipsy and she felt good.

House grinned as he stubbed out the cigar and took another sip of his drink. "Why are you sitting all the way over there?"

"Because this seat reclines and there's a nice jet back here," she grinned back as she emptied her glass.

"Someone's a little tipsy."

"Just a little," she giggled. "Want a refill?"

When she reached for his glass, he took her hand and pulled her across his lap so she settled on his good leg. "I'm good for now," he said as he nuzzled her neck. His whiskers were rough but she didn't care. She closed her eyes and rolled her head back to give him more access. He kissed along the base of her throat and across her shoulders while his hands slid up and down her back.

"Unghh...House…" she murmured, all coherent thought disappearing like a cloud of smoke. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her fingers buried in his hair as he kissed a trail back across her throat and then up to her mouth where he caught her lips in a hot kiss. It had been too long since he'd kissed her like that, but it was just as good as she remembered. She could taste the bourbon and cigar as he nibbled her lower lip. When the kiss ended, she rested her forehead against his.

"Let's go inside."

"My bed or yours?" he asked as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yours is closer," she said, her voice breathless.

House nodded and then climbed out of the hot tub. His cell phone started to ring and he groaned. "Who the hell is calling you at this hour?" Ella laughed as he rolled his eyes.

"Wilson, who else?"

"It's almost midnight, later than that in Jersey."

House flipped the phone open. "What? No...I'm trying to score, now go away," he snapped it closed and tossed it aside when they got to his bedroom. Then he pointed to her and crooked his finger for her to come closer.

"You need to get out of those wet things," he leered, pointing to her wet bra and panties. "And you need to relax."

"I'm working on it," she said, still a little breathless. She couldn't stop staring at the impressive tent in his swim shorts. He wore long board shorts, no doubt to cover the mangled scar on his thigh. "You first."

He smirked at first but he shoved his shorts down and kicked them aside. "There. I showed you mine, now you show me yours."

She took a breath and stepped closer to him. "Why don't you do help me?"

"My pleasure," he said as he wrapped his arms around her. As they kissed again, he could feel her shivering and wasn't sure if it was because she was cold because she was wet, or just very nervous. He chalked it up to the latter and realized he would have to take things slowly.

"It's been a long time, huh?" he asked as he continued to gently stroke her back.

"Yeah. Look, I've only ever been with Alec…"

"I got that. And I'm guessing he was always the initiator. Whether you wanted it or not."

She looked down, pretending to be interested in something on the floor but House placed his hand under her chin and raised her head up.

"We don't have to do this, Ella. You're too nervous."

"Aren't you?"

"Well yeah, but not as nervous as you. It's more of an excited nervous."

"I'm fine, House, really. I want to be with you. And I haven't wanted to be with anyone else this way since...well...you know."

She could tell he was listening, but couldn't tell whether he still wanted her. The man had the perfect poker face.

"Whatever, House," she sighed and threw her hands up in despair. "If you don't want to be with me, I get it. I'm damaged goods."

"No you're not. It doesn't matter to me…."

"Well, something must matter because you don't even want to be with me." She wiped a tear from her cheek and sniffed. "Damnit!"

She stormed out of the room and House heard her bedroom door slam. "Good move," he muttered to himself as he stood there in the empty room. "Real smooth."


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: There's one more chapter after this one. Thank you everyone for reading and we hope you enjoyed this story. **_

**Chapter Eighteen**

House entered the kitchen but stopped when he saw Ella sitting at the table nursing a coffee and staring into space. "How are we this morning?" he asked, trying to sound casual as he made his way to the coffee machine and poured himself some.

"I don't know about you, but I'm tired," she murmured.

House fixed his coffee and sat down across from her. "Sorry about last night. I'm not good with this kind of stuff. I'm not the nurturing type."

"I beg to differ," she said. "I've seen you with patients. You have just as much empathy as anyone else, you just hide it. Why, I don't know. All I do know is that you get me. More than anyone else, and that says something."

House nodded as he sipped his coffee and they sat there in a comfortable silence for awhile. "So what are we doing today?"

"I don't really have anything planned. It's going to be another hot day so I think I'll probably just lounge by the pool."

"Sounds good to me. I can even BBQ us something."

"Of course," she smiled wanly. "It's a nice brick one. There's even a wood fired pizza oven." She sighed. "I don't know why Alec had it built. Nothing I made was ever good enough."

"Well if you get some steaks or something I'll cook them," he responded trying to keep the anger out of his voice. Hearing the damage that asshole did to Ella made his blood boil.

She arched an eyebrow at him. "You cook?"

"I'm not just a pretty face, you know," he said, pretending to look hurt.

When she laughed, he relaxed and sipped his coffee. She needed a distraction and since mind blowing sex was off the table for now, he would have to come up with something else.

"Ever thought of selling this place?" he asked casually.

She frowned and looked up at him. "No. Why?"

He shrugged. "You'd get a good price and then you could move anywhere you want. Maybe someplace less isolated."

She stared down at her coffee. "The house is in Alec's name."

"Yeah but he's in the clink. And you're his wife. Look into it, but I'm pretty sure you can sell the house anyway. And if not, then just leave," he said with a shrug.

Blinking a few times, she looked at him without really seeing him. "Can I leave? Just like that?"

"Ella, you can do anything you want," he told her.

"I'll go pack my things."

House leaned back and smiled. _Baby Steps._

* * *

A week later, they were settled in a small condo downtown so they would be near the courthouse when the trial began. There was only one bedroom so House slept next to Ella. Her night terrors continued and he held her, whispering softly to her until she quieted. She never remembered them and he never mentioned them. During the day, she was by turns quiet or flying into a rage over the tiniest thing. House understood this was all a reaction to the abuse and having to remain silent for so long. He left her alone when she was quiet and let her scream until she wore herself out. Then he would let her sleep on the couch with her head in his lap.

At the end of the third week, he called Wilson and explained everything. Wilson shut down Diagnostics temporarily, and assigned his team to other departments until House could return.

Ella returned to her old clinic while he cooked for her and helped her with difficult cases. He also found her a therapist. She resisted at first but finally gave in and went. He chose a woman who specialized in domestic abuse. Ella began to see Doctor Piper every Wednesday after work. House noticed Ella was calmer and more at peace after her sessions. The moodiness and rage became less frequent and House began to get to know the real Ella. Her self esteem rose and she became more confident which House found incredibly sexy. The night terrors lessened and they often slept tangled together.

When the date of Alec's trial was announced, Ella reverted to her old self-destructive behaviors. She began seeing Doctor Piper twice a week to help with her panic and anxiety about the trial. Marino or his wife, Jenn, began to stop by weekly to help Ella prep for the trial. As it drew closer, the District Attorney had Ella come in once a week to go over her testimony. House went with her and simply sat beside her as the DA prepped her. She was always exhausted and defeated when they left so House bought a portable keyboard and began to play music for her each night before they went to bed.

Simply sleeping with a woman he cared for so deeply and wanted so desperately was beginning to wear on House. Having Ella curve her warm body around his each night nearly drove him crazy. He craved her which made him even more irritable.

The night before the trial as they prepared for bed, Ella looked at him.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "I know how hard this is for you but I really do appreciate your patience."

House chuckled. "Been feeling the morning wood, huh?"

"I'm serious, House. I couldn't get through all this without you."

He got into bed and allowed her to mold herself to him. "I thought you knew by now that I only do things I want to do."

"I did. That's what makes this so special. What makes you so special."

House settled more comfortably in the bed and wrapped his arms around her. "So does this mean you'll come back to Princeton with me?"

Ella sighed and her warm breath flowed over his neck. "For awhile, until Doctors Without Borders contacts me."

House laid silently listening to her shallow breathing. "You'll do good there," he finally said.

He felt her relax completely.

"But once this trial is over, we are having sex, mister," she told him. "Lots of it."

House laughed. "You got it. I don't think that's going to be too long now. His defense doesn't have

a leg to stand on and they know it."

"Won't stop Alec from trying to make them believe he's innocent."

"The evidence says otherwise. He's not going to get off, or get off lightly."

"I hope not." She was silent a moment. "I have pictures."

"Naughty ones?" House teased.

"Of the abuse."

"You took pictures?" he asked softly all teasing gone from his voice.

"I did and I have them."

"Then you take them to the DA and let them see what that pile of shit did to you," House told her.

"I will if you'll go with me."

"I don't plan on being anywhere else," he assured her.

* * *

In the courtroom on the first day of trial, Alec kept glancing over at her, and she stared back at him defiantly. Her attorney sat on the other side of her with the divorce papers. He was going to give them to Alec just before they took him to jail for good.

When it was Ella's turn to testify, she did it calmly and dispassionately. House nearly stood up and applauded when the DA handed over the photos she took showing the abuse Alec inflicted on her. Some were so graphic a few jurors turned away but the judge looked over all of them very carefully.

Holly was the only one who testified on Alec's behalf. Everyone else brought damning evidence against him. Marino's testimony was the final nail in the coffin. The judge sentenced him to life in prison without parole. As Alec was led screaming and cursing out of the courtroom, Ella's lawyer served the divorce papers to his lawyer.

She and House waited until everyone was nearly out of the courtroom. Ella turned to look at House.

"I'm ready to leave."

"Let's go back to your place and celebrate," he responded with a smile.

"No, I'm ready to leave Colorado. We can go back and get your things. Jenn said when the trial was over she would find someone to take over the lease on the condo. I don't want anything from my old life. I want to let Doctors Without Borders know I'm available."

House nodded. "We can do that." He stood, balanced on his cane and held out his hand to her.

"Let's get out of here."

She took his hand and stood. Leaning down, he kissed her gently.

"I'm very proud of you," he whispered.

She smiled. "I'm kind of proud of me, too."


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: This is the final chapter in this story. Again, Hughville and I are happy you've stuck with us through this journey :) There might be something in the works soon so if you haven't, add me to your alerts and you'll be notified of anything new. Thanks!**_

**Chapter Nineteen**

Things at PPTH got back to normal with House and Ella. Or at least he thought it was normal until he heard her exclaim, "Holy shit! House!"

He got up quickly, thinking maybe she hurt herself. "What happened?"

"I've been assigned to Cartagena, Colombia, with Doctors Without Borders!" she said, holding up the letter and waving it in the air like she was holding a winning lottery ticket.

House felt deflated. He didn't think DWB would contact her so soon, as he knew they always had a huge waiting list.

"Wow, that place is a hole in the earth."

"It is not!" Ella half laughed as she playfully swatted his arm.

"Yes it is. Haven't you ever seen _Romancing the Stone_?"

She looked confused and he elaborated. "Michael Douglas...Kathleen Turner...Danny DeVito?"

When Ella still didn't seem to know, he shook his head. "Forget it. Anyway, I stand by my opinion in that it's a shithole."

"Then I guess they'll need me, won't they?"

"Better get your shots."

"I will."

"Good." And with that, he limped back into his office and stayed there for the rest of the day. When she packed up her stuff, she poked her head in the door.

"How about a celebration dinner? On me."

He shrugged. "I'm not in the mood to go out," he grumbled.

"Take-out then. My place. Six o'clock." And then she was gone before he could reply.

* * *

At six, House came over, and they sat and watched TV while they waited for the food to arrive. "Tired?" he asked her when she yawned for the third time.

"Yeah, but it's been a busy day."

"I guess."

She glanced over at him and he seemed kind of melancholy as he randomly flipped through more channels.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Bullshit. You're upset about something. What is it?" she said as she nudged him playfully.

"Keep poking at me like that, little girl, and I'm gonna poke you with my big stick."

She gave him a sultry grin. "I hope so."

He then grabbed her and pulled her across his lap so she was on his good thigh and his lips found hers immediately. They kissed back and forth for awhile until the knock on the door let them know their dinner had arrived.

"Wanna get that?" House murmured against her lips between kisses.

Ella nodded and carefully climbed out of his lap to answer the door. After they distributed the food, they sat back and began to eat while watching a _Three's Company_ marathon.

"I forgot how funny this show is. I was pretty young when it was on back in the day and didn't get a lot of the humour," Ella said.

"Oh please. What year were you born?"

"1972."

House grumbled and continued eating, which made Ella giggle. "Awww poor House. Feeling old?"

"Shut up."

She laughed and continued eating. When they were finished, she cleaned up and put the leftovers away.

When everything was tidy again, House took her hand and headed to the door.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"My place."

"Why?"

"My bed is bigger," he said with a simple shrug and she let him lead her down the hall to his apartment.

Ella's heart started beating hard in her chest and she was sure House could hear it. Also, she felt her hands go clammy. Why she was so nervous, she didn't know. It's not like she hadn't wanted House for months. Now it was happening and she was scared. Not about the sex, but about disappointing him.

"Stop overthinking it," he said as he closed and locked the door behind them once they were in his apartment.

"I can't help it. It's been a long time and…"

He turned to her and placed his hand under her chin to tip her head up, and then he softly kissed her.

"There's no wrong way to do this," he whispered in her ear before he placed soft kisses down her neck and moved back up to her lips. Soon their clothes were removed and they both got into bed. House pulled her against his body and continued kissing her while his hands explored her soft skin.

This was all new to her. House didn't seem to be in any hurry, and was content to just touch and kiss her at his leisure. She hooked her leg over his hip and rubbed her core against him, causing him to moan softly.

"Mmm...that's nice."

Her hands rubbed his chest, her nails raked over his nipples and his breath hitched, which made Ella smile against his lips.

In one quick move he rolled her onto her back and began to kiss a trail lower, stopping along the way to pay attention to her breasts. He licked and suckled each nipple as she gasped and writhed under him.

However, when he continued to kiss his way downward, she became nervous and glanced down at him in wonder. He settled in between her legs and she watched him kiss and nibble the tender flesh of her inner thigh.

"House...what…"

"Relax, I won't hurt you," he whispered as his finger slid down in between her folds and she arched her back on reflex and gasped once again. He stroked her like that until she was wet with desire and then he flattened his warm tongue against her core with just enough pressure and she came instantly at his touch.

"House!" she cried out as her hands gripped the pillow and her toes curled when the orgasmic wave washed over her. He continued to swirl his tongue up, down, and around, his hands gripping her hips to hold her still. Clearly nobody had ever done anything like that for her and he doubted many men would. House, however, enjoyed it, and especially enjoyed her reactions. He wanted that night to be for her pleasure and he was going to show her everything that making love should be. He also hoped to ruin her for any other man in the hopes that she might decide to come back to Princeton.

"I'm thirsty," she murmured.

"I'll get us a drink," he said and then got up to get it after throwing on a pair of boxer briefs. After guzzling a glass of water for himself and refilling his glass, he brought her one as well.

"That...what was that?" she finally asked as she drained her glass.

House smirked. "Haven't you seen any porn?"

Ella laughed out loud. "Right. I wasn't even allowed to be on my laptop unless it was for work. When Alec went to bed, so did I." She sighed and glanced at his glass of water. "Can I have a sip?" she asked, and he handed her the tumbler.

She took a long sip and handed it back before giving him a saucy grin. "So what other tricks do you have up your sleeve, Dr. House?"

He put the tumblers on the side table and moved on top of her once more, resting his damaged leg on a pillow as they kissed again. Her fingers trailed up and down his smooth back as their bodies rubbed together. She could feel the bulge in his shorts and slid her hands down under the waistband, gripping his ass, encouraging him to continue. His hands slipped under her and gripped her shoulders as he kissed down the side of her neck and across her throat, nipping here and there. Once again, she wrapped one of her legs around his waist and rubbed her core against him until he groaned. She had never felt the intense need to have a man inside of her until that moment, and a low growl emitted from her throat that startled her.

House took that as his cue, tugged off his boxers, kicked them aside and tapped his cock against her.

"House...God...take me...now," she murmured as she kissed whatever part of him came near her mouth.

House almost lost it right then but managed to regain enough control to slip inside her in one deep stroke.

Ella gasped as she dug her nails into his back and held on as he began to move within her, slowly but deeply. When House opened his eyes, she was staring right back at him and that sent them both over the edge. His intense gaze as he made love to her made her shudder and completely surrender to him. She threw her head back and let out a small whimper as another orgasm rippled through her so strongly that even House felt it. He held her tighter as he collapsed against her and they stayed like that for several minutes.

House didn't remember falling asleep but the next time he opened his eyes, the sun was shining through a crack in the drapes. He winced at the brightness and placed a hand over his eyes. As he rolled over, he noticed the other side of the bed was cold and he sat up.

"Ella?"

There was no answer and he groaned. Grabbing his bottle of vicodin and swallowing a couple, he waited for them to start working before he got up. There was no sign of her and all her clothes on the floor were gone.

He finally got up, put on his shorts and a T-shirt and limped down the hall to the kitchen. There was a piece of paper on the butcher block with her writing on it which he picked up and read.

_House,_

_Thank you so much for everything, last night especially. I believe you have ruined me for any other man. But I'm sure that was your intention all along, wasn't it? You don't do anything without purpose._

House grinned at that and took the note to the couch as he sat down to read the rest.

_I'm not good with good-byes so I decided to make my way to my station at DWB early. I'm not sure when I'll be back, or if I'll ever make it back to the States. I'll stay in touch but I'll understand if you rather I didn't. You're probably upset and angry at me for leaving this way and I don't blame you. But I have to do what I have to do and I hate confrontations. Just know that I will never forget what you did for me. You're an amazing man, even if others don't believe it. I know the real Dr. House, but don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. _

_Until we meet again,_

_Ella_

House read the note a few more times, crumpled it into a ball and tossed it in the trash across the room. He wasn't sure why he was so upset. She was free to do whatever she wanted, whether it included him or not. He knew she would be happy working at DWB and that would have to be enough. If she was happy, he was happy for her. Well, as happy as he was capable of being. It would have to be enough. And yet, it still hurt more than he cared to admit.

**The End**


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: Since there won't be any sequel to this story, we thought a little epilogue was in order. So here it is.**_

**Epilogue**

_**2018**_

House felt like a stallion as the headboard repeatedly smacked the wall, slowly at first, but she felt too good and he couldn't control himself any longer. He started to move faster and deeper as she wrapped her legs tightly around him and dug her nails into his back.

"Yes! House! Harder!"

He gave it to her just as she wanted and before long, they were both completely spent, lying together in a sweaty heap. House wiped the sweat off his brow as he rolled onto his side of the bed.

He remembered hearing his cell phone ding earlier to signify he had email so he reached for his phone on the side table.

"So much for post-coital bliss," Cameron groaned as she pulled the covers up and settled in for the night.

"You know I'm not a cuddler, silly girl," he said as he playfully tickled her ribs, causing her to giggle and squirm. "I'm just going to check this email."

"It can't wait till morning?" she yawned as she fluffed her pillow.

"Might be work," he said. "Dying patient, remember?"

Cameron rolled onto her side and rubbed his chest. "You'd get a phone call. Go on and check it. It's probably Wilson."

He grinned and read the email.

_House,_

_I know it's been a long time and I'm sorry I didn't keep in touch. Most of the places I work don't have internet access. Anyway, I wanted to share some good news. I'm getting married. He's a doctor and I met him through DWB. He's a truly good man. Nothing like Alec. It took me a long time to trust him but he was patient. I couldn't have done all the things I've done without you. You changed my life for the better and for that, I thank you._

_Ella_

He read the email again and then put his phone on the bedside table. Turning his head, he looked at Cameron. She blinked sleepily as she smiled at him.

"Was it Wilson?" she asked softly.

He shook his head. "It was Ella."

Cameron moved closer to him and pressed her body against his. "That the doctor you helped? The one with the abusive husband?"

House shifted in bed and wrapped his arms around her. "Yeah. She's getting married. She thanked me."

"From what you've told me about her, you basically saved her life."

He shrugged. "All I did was show her what she could be."

He felt her smile against his shoulder. "Like I said, you saved her life."

Pressing a kiss against the top of her head, he closed his eyes. He might have helped Ella but she helped him more. She made him realize that Cameron was the one woman who could make him truly happy and that he wouldn't destroy her. He knew that he should thank Ella for that but he wouldn't. Some things were better left unsaid.


End file.
